Folly Of Love To My Brother Man
by Sirayuki Gia
Summary: Yunho terpesona pada saudara tirinya yang baru. Terlebih jika sosoknya itu polos dan cantik. Tapi satu hal yang membuatnya dilema dan gila, bagaimana tidak jika sosok saudara tirinya itu seorang NAMJA! yang diketahuinya bernama Kim Jaejoong. "Arrgggghhh Aku Gila!" YUNJAE YAOI BL INCEST / Chapter 6 END.
1. Chapter 1

**FOLLY OF LOVE TO MY BROTHER MAN**

**Title : Folly Of Love Too My Brother Man**

**Author : Giaoneesan a.k.a Park Young Eun**

**Pairing : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, YOOSUMIN**

**Genre : Yaoi , Complikated, Family, Incest.**

**Rate : M**

**Leigh : Chapter**

**Happy reading^^**

_**Chapter 1**_

**Folly Of Love To My Brother Man**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**At Intenational Airport Soul**

Tampak seorang namja cantik dengan kaos V neck dipadu celana jeans. Rambut almond kemerahannya sangat serasi dengan kulitnnya yang seputih susu, mata does yang besar dengan bola mata yang berwarna hitam penuh. Tak lupa dengan bibir yang semerah buah cherry dan sangat indah yang tak henti-hentinya mengerucut sebal sejak dua jam yang lalu.

Ya, dia sudah berdiri di bandara Seoul selama dua jam penuh, sambil memegang sebuah kertas nama yang diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Banyak orang baik namja maupun yeoja yang mencuri pandang kearahnya , bahkan ada yang menatapnya intens penuh kekaguman dan terpesona padanya. Dan kontan itu membuat namja cantik bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong itu semakin mengerucutkan bibir cherrynya.

Seeett

Jaejoong tersentak, seseorang tiba-tiba menarik tanganya.

"**Yak! Jigeum mwoaneungeoya**?" Serunya dan menghempaskan genggaman tangan orang asing itu.

"**Nuguseo?"** Tanyanya lagi pada seorang namja tampan memakai kaca mata hitam menutupi wajahnya yang kecil. Tapi namja tampan serta tinggi itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, melainkan melirik bag ranselnya yang terdapat sebuah gantungan kunci bernamtag. Jaejoong mengikuti arah pandangan namja berkacamata itu.

"**OMO!** Jung Yunho ssi?" Pekiknya terkejut, dan buru-buru melihat kertas nama yang dibawanya. `Benar sama` pikirnya dan tersenyum manis pada namja dihadapannya, yang justru mengerutkan kening tanpa menyunggingkan senyum dibibir berbentuk hatinya.

"**Kajja ,** aku sudah menunggumu dua jam lebih dari tadi." Jaejoong menarik tangan namja bernama Yunho itu dan membawanya kepinggir jalan depan bandara Seoul.

"**Chakkamanyo**, aku akan mengambil mobilku." Ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Yunho.

Beberapa menit kemudian tampak mobil sport berwarna merah berhenti dihadapan Yunho.

"Yunho ssi, ayo naik." Serunya lagi-lagi tersenyum manis.

Yunho melirik namja cantik disampingnya, bukanya melajukan mobilnya dia malah tampak termenung lalu melepas seatbeltnya.

"Tunggu dulu." Ucapnya dan perlahan berpaling kearah Yunho.

Yunho tersentak, reflek dia memundurkan kepalanya.

Duuugghhh

Kepala Yunho membentur kaca mobil. Mata musangnya menatap Jaejoong seakan bertanya `apa yang mau kau lakukan?` Sementara Jaejoong semakin dekat, bahkan sekarang jarak diantara wajah meraka tinggal beberapa senti lagi. Mata Yunho semakin membelalak ditambah jantungnya yang berdebar tidak karuan. Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku berdebar-debar? batin Yunho. Dia menelan saliva begitu melihat dada putih milik Jaejoong yang terekspos karena kaos V neck yang dipakainya sedikit longgar.

Tubuh yunho terangsang ketika tangan Jaejoong terulur ke arah pundaknya, dan sikunya tanpa sengaja menyentuh perutnya. Tapi ia tetap mempertahankan tatapan musangnya.

Sreeeettttt

Ceklek!

"Nah! Begini baru benar. Yunho ssi, kau harus menggunakan seatbelt sebelum berkendara. Berbahaya. Kau tahu peraturan lalu lintas? Gunakan sabuk pengaman anda sebelum berkendara. Aku selalu mengingat itu, apalagi kalau sedang buru-buru." Cerocos namja cantik itu sambil memasang kembali seatbeltnya yang tadi sempat dilepasnya.

Yunho terperanggah.

**Aish!** Sial. Dia kan bisa bicara menyuruhku ,kenapa malah melakukannya sendiri. Hufft ! Membuatku merasa panas saja. Rutuk Yunho dalam hati. Tapi tadi dia benar-benar cantik. Ahh sebenarnya dia itu namja apa yeoja sih? Style rambutnya yang dicat berwarna almond, matanya bulat dan besar, hidungnya juga mancung, apalagi bibirnya.

Uggghhh..

Bibir cherry yang manis. Yunho kembali menelan saliva.

Kulit lehernya putih, bagaimana kalau aku mengecupnya dan meninggalkan kissmackku disana, pasti akan terlihat sangat jelas. Tunggu! Bukankah tadi aku sudah melihat dadanya, `rata`. Berarti dia benar-benar seorang namja. Ahhh... tapi dia sungguh cantik, bahkan jauh lebih cantik daripada yeoja yang sering kulihat.

"**Jja,** sudah sampai." Seru Jaejoong membuyarkan pergelutan dalam pikiran Yunho. Yunho mengangguk mencoba menutupi khayalan bodohnya tentang namja cantik yang sekarang keluar dari mobil sport merah miliknya.

Damn!

`Bodoh kau Jung Yunho, bisa-bisanya kau membayangkan mencium tubuh seorang namja. Lagi-lagi Yunho merutuk dirinya sendiri. Jaejoong membantu membawa kopor Yunho dan berjalan menuju tangga.

"Ini kamarmu, aku dengar dari appa Jung kau suka warna hijau. Jadi aku memilih cat serta badcover warna hijau. Kau suka?" Yunho hanya mengangguk. Jaejoong meletakkan kopor Yunho disamping meja nakas dekat tempat tidur.

"Kau istirahatlah. Aku akan membuat sesuatu untuk mengganjal perut,aku lapar sekali. Kau pasti juga lapar kan?" Jaejoong menarik kakinya dan melangkah keluar dari kamar Yunho,tapi mendadak berhenti tepat didepan pintu kamar dan berbalik.

"Yunho~ya. Aku panggil kau begitu saja ya, biar lebih akrab. Kau bisa memanggilku Jaejoongie. Tidak perlu memakai **`hyung**` kita kan hanya beda dua hari saja. Ah, ya kalau perlu sesuatu aku ada didapur. **Geurigo **, kamar kita bersebelahan jadi bisa cepat kalau kau butuh apa-apa. Aku pergi dulu **nde**?" Yunho termangu mendengar namja cantik itu bicara. Tapi dia akhirnya tersenyum.

`Jaejoongie` Ia masih tersenyum sambil menyebut nama itu , lalu melempar tubuhnya di tempat tidur dan akhirnya terlelap.

.

.

.

Matahari pagi bersinar cerah menerobos masuk ke celah tirai jendela sebuah kamar. Mengusik tidur seorang namja tampan bermata musang. Bukannya bangun, justru dia semakin mengeratkan pelukanya pada guling dan menutup hampir seluruh wajahnya dengan selimut.

Beberapa jam kemudian dia membuka mata setelah puas dengan acaranya bermalas-malasan, diliriknya jam diatas meja nakas samping tempat tidur. Pukul sepuluh pagi, lama juga dia tertidur setelah semalam menikmati berbagai macam makanan yang dihidangkan Jaejoong untuk menyambut kedatanganya dari Gwangju sekaligus merayakan kebersamaan mereka sebagai saudara baru, Yunho tersenyum kecut memikirkan kenyataan itu.

Memang benar appanya sekarang telah menikah lagi dengan wanita Seoul. Kim Seuh Yeong, seorang desainer terkenal, wanita yang cukup cantik menurut Yunho melihat anak laki-lakinya saja benar-benar cantik untuk ukkuran namja. Dan sekarang namja cantik itu menjadi saudaranya. Benar Kim Jaejoong adalah saudara tirinya.

Yunho beranjak keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni anak tangga masih dalam keadaan mengantuk. Mata musangnya tertuju pada sesuatu diatas meja makan. Seketika tampak senyuman tersungging di bibir berbentuk hatinya. `Rupanya dia membuatkan sarapan untukku` pandangan Yunho teralih dengan adanya sebuah memo disamping piring makan.

"Yunho~ya, aku tahu kau masih lelah, maaf aku buru-buru tadi. Jadi aku hanya bisa membuatkanmu sarapan seadanya. Ini nomor ponselku, aku pulang kuliah jam dua siang. Selamat menikmati. Jaejoongie, annyeong." Yunho memandang makanan dimeja makan dan terperanggah `apanya yang sedikit` pikirnya tertawa geli melihat isi meja makan itu. Ada paling tidak lima macam makanan, omurice, sandwich , jjangmiyong, tottoboki ,kimbab, dan jus apel. `Jus apel?` darimana dia tau aku suka jus ini? Tanya Yunho lebih pada dirinya sendiri`ah pasti appa yang memberitaunya` Dia menyeret kursi duduk dan mengamati satu persatu menu makanan yang tersaji diatas meja makan.

"Selamat makan!" Serunya dan mulai melahap semua makan itu.

Setelah menghabiskan semua makanan, Yunho meraih ponsel dalam saku celananya dan mengambil memo yang ditulis Jaejoong. Mengetik nomor namja cantik itu dan mensavenya. Beberapa saat Yunho termenung dan senyum kembali terlukis di sudut bibir hatinya. Ditekanya speed dial dalam ponselnya .

"Ya, Yoochun~na**, eodiga**?"

...

"**Arraseo**. Kirimkan alamatnya aku akan kesana segera." Yunho bangkit dan bergegas kembali kekamarnya lagi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya. Begitu selesai, diraihnya jas warna hitam diatas kopor yang belum sempat dibongkarnya kemarin. Yunho memberhentikan taksi didepan rumahnya.

"Shin Ki University." Ucapnya pada supir taksi yang lansung melajukan taksinya.

.

.

.

"Yo! Yunho hyung." Seru seorang namja berjidat lebar dan berwajah cassanova saat Yunho baru turun dari taksi. Yunho berpaling mencari asal suara yang memanggil namanya,dan mengangkat tanganya kearah tempat parkir Shin ki University.

"Aku kira hyung akan menetap di Amerika begitu tau Jung adjjusi menikah lagi. Sejak kapan hyung kembali ke Seoul? Apa hyung juga pergi ke Gwangju?" Namja berjidad lebar yang tak lain bernama Park Yoochun,teman sekaligus junior Yunho waktu sama-sama bersekolah di Senior high school di Amerika itu langsung memberondong Yunho dengan pertanyaan.

"Ya, Yoochun~na,carikan aku motor. Sepertinya aku akan lama di Korea." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun, Yunho lebih memilih topik lain.

"**Arraseo,**besok aku jamin hyung langsung bisa menaikinya. Oh ya hyung, bagaimana kalau hyung melanjutkan kuliah di Shin Ki Uniersity saja. Nanti kita bisa satu kampus lagi. Ini kan kampus yang palling elite, dan kita bisa hangout bersama. Aku juga tau club yang bagus didaerah sini. Nanti aku kenalkan hyung dengan taman-teman wanitaku yang cantik-cantik." Ucap Yoochun panjang lebar, namun perhatian Yunho sudah teralih pada sosok namja cantik yang duduk di rerumputan bawah pohon flamboyan di taman kampus sambil memegang sebuah buku kecil tak lupa sebuah earphone yang terselip di kanan kiri telinganya. Yunho menyeringai evil dan merogoh ponsel disaku celananya. Menekan speed dial, menunggu sambungan telponnya. Yunho hanya diam tanpa bicara pada orang diujung sambungan lalu kembali mematikan ponselnya setelah mendengar ucapan salam dari seseorang yang baru saja dihubunginya.

"Hyung siapa yang kau lihat?" Pertanyaan Yoochun mengalihkan perhatian Yunho. Yoochun mengikuti arah pandangan Yunho dan ikut melihat sosok yang duduk di taman kampus dibawah pohon flamboyan.

"Ooohhhh..." Helaannya membuat Yunho mengerutkan kening.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Mengarahkan dagunya kearah namja cantik itu.

"Of Course! Siapa yang tidak mengenal Jae hyung. Dikampus ini hampir semua orang tau dirinya." Tuturnya sambil berkacak pinggang melihat penampilannya lewat mobil audi ditempat parkir.

"Memangnya orang seperti apa dia?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

"Namanya Kim Jaejoong, mahasiswa design dan arsitektur. Kau tau hyung, dia itu sangat pintar bukan hanya dalam design tapi pelajaran yang lainya juga. Bahasa asingnya sangat bagus. Dia juga pandai pelajaran berhitung. Satu set dengan Shim Changmin. Ahh, mereka benar orang-orang pilihan." Gumanyanya yang disertai anggukan mengertu Yunho.

"Tunggu. **Nuguya?** Camin?"

"Shim Changmin. Aku dengar dia junior yang berhasil naik kesemester yang yang sama dengan Jae hyung. Kemanapun Jae hyung pergi selalu ada Shim Changmin."

Yunho kembali manatap namja cantik itu yang kini dihampiri dua orang yeoja.

"Sedang apa mereka?" Tanya Yunho penasaran pada yeoja yang menghampiri Jaejoong sambil cekikikan."

"Banyak mahasiswa dari fakultas lain yang mencarinya sekedar minta bantuan." Yoochun bergerak kearah telinga Yunho.

"Dia digilai yeoja maupun namja dikampus ini."

"**Mwo**? Apa dia gay?"

"**Mollayo,** aku dengar dia menggantung semua jawaban dari yeoja maupun namja yang menyatakan perasaan kepadanya." Sekali lagi Yunho mengangguk mengerti. Mata musangnya terus menatap namja cantik yang sepertinya sedang memberi penjelasan pada dua orang yeoja yang justru sibuk memperhatikan dirinya , bahkan ada yang sembunyi-sembunyi mengambil fotonya.

"Hyung, ayo kita pergi ke club. Aku sedang bebas sekarang."Ucap Yoochun dan membuka pintu mobil ferrari miliknya.

"Kau pergilah. Aku ada urusan sebentar" Yoochun mengangguk dan meninggalkan tempat parkir universitas Shin Ki.

.

.

.

Seet

`Eh` seseorang menarik tangan Jaejoong hingga buku yang dipegangnya terjatuh. Membuat Jaejoong tertegun dan tiga orang yeoja disampingnya menghentikan aktifitasnya mencuri foto Jaejoong diam-diam.

"Jaejoong oppa kami pergi**. Gamsahamnida** atas bantuanya." Yeoja-yeoja itu melesat pergi.

"Apa yang kau la... Oh! Yunho~ya. Bagaimana bisa?" Jaejoong bangkit dan berdiri menatap tidak percaya pada Yunho,mengabaikan rasa marahnya dan kini justru tersenyum pada namja dihadapannya.

"Kau mendaftar kuliah disini? Tap ... iii" Pertanyaan Jaejoong terhenti begitu melihat Yunho dengan teliti.

"Mana ranselmu? Kau tidak membawa berkas-berkas atau surat pindah universitas? Ah **eottokhe?"** Yunho melihat ekspresi diwajah itu,wajah yang sedang berfikir, bibir yang mengerucut itu. Lucu, manis, aaarggh... aku benar-benar jadi gila.

"Hmmm... ayo. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Kita ambil keperluanmu." Ajak Jaejoong dan membuyarkan lamunan Yunho. Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho menuju tempat parkir.

"Bukankah kau bilang pulang kuliah nanti jam dua siang?" Untuk pertama kalinya Yunho bicara pada Jaejoong,namja cantik itu tersenyum akhirnya dia bisa mendengar suara bass milik saudara tirinya.

"**Gwenchana,**sebenarnya aku sudah selesai setengah jam yang lalu. Tapi aku harus membeli beberapa buku sekaligus ke minimarket. Bahan makanan sudah habis di lemari pendingin." Jawab Jaejoong menghela nafas sambil membuka pintu mobil. Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menarik baju kemejanya dari belakang.

"Oppa! Jaejoong oppa?" Jaejoong berbalik,begitu juga Yunho yang menatap tajam yeoja berambut lurus dan panjang itu.

"**Nuguseo?**" Tanya Jaejoong heran karena merasa tidak mengenal yeoja dihadapanya itu.

Chuup...

Jaejoong terkesima, sedangkan Yunho melotot semakin menatap tajam yeoja yang telah mencium pipi kiri Jaejoong yang tampak shok sekarang memegang pipinya.

"**Mianhe"** Guman yeoja itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya karena menahan malu.

"**Dangsineun nuguya? Wae?"** Tanya Jaejoong melihat ekspresi yeoja itu membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk marah.

Pertanyaan Jaejoong yang diucapkannya dengan lembut membuat yeoja itu berani mengangkat wajahnya.

"**Mianhe** oppa, mereka mengambil bukuku. Kalau aku ingin mendapatkannya kembali , aku harus...harus mencium seorang namja bernama Kim Jaejoong." Yunho mengangkat alis memperhatikan yeoja itu yang sedang memberi penjelasan pada Jaejoong.

Ada yang aneh dengan yeoja ini, dia tidak seperti gadis lemah pikir saja penampilannya yang bisa dibilang wah. Yunho mengamati penampilan yeoja yang memakai rok mini ketat dipadu kaos berkerah lebar menyamping sehingga memperlihatkan belahan dadanya yang cukup berisi itu.

"Oh...ya namaku Kang Hye Rin. Aku akan mentraktirmu oppa, sebagai permintaan maafku. Uhmm...bolehkah aku meminta no ponselmu oppa?" Yunho mendengus. Taktik lama,kalau kau menggunakan taktik itu padaku tidak akan pernah mempan. `Dasar yeoja murahan` guman Yunho meremehkan, yang untungnya tidak didengar Jaejoong maupun yeoja bernama Hye rin itu.

Yunho sudah menatap Jaejoong , menunggu reaksi namja cantik. Sementara Jaejoong terlihat sedang berfikir dan perlahan senyum berkembang disudut bibir cherrynya.

"**Mianhe **Hye rin ssi. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Tapi jangan diulangi lagi **nde, gureogo... mian** aku tidak memberikan nomor ponselku pada orang lain. Hanya untuk sahabat dekat dan keluarga saja, mungkin nanti kalau kau menjadi teman dekat."

Yunho menyeringai licik pada yeoja yang sekarangmemanyunkan wajahnya. Tampak muka yang sebenarnya yeoja itu, batin Yunho. Tapi buru-buru yeoja itu tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

"**Mianhe..."** Ucap Jaejoong lagi, sementara yeoja itu menghela nafas berat terlihat sangat kecewa.

"**Gwenchanna **oppa, mungkin lain kali**. Gomawo** oppa. **Annyeong **." Jaejoong mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum.

"Dia cantik, kenapa tidak memberinya no saja." Celetuk Yunho begitu mereka masuk mobil sport milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya mengangkat bahu menjawab ucapan Yunho.

`Siapa ya... yang menghubungiku tadi? Kenapa malah dimatikan` guman namja cantik itu namun masih bisa didengar Yunho.

"Itu no ponselku. Tadi aku ingin memastikan apa orang yang kulihat benar-benar kau." Jawab Yunho tiba-tiba, membuat Jaejoong memandang ke arahnya.

"Oh, aku akan menyimpanya." Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya dan memainkanya. Lagi-lagi Yunho menelan salivanya. Ekspresi wajah Jaejoong yang sedang mengetik sambil memproutkan bibirnya, lalu tersenyum puas. Segera Yunho pura-pura memandang ke depan kaca saat Jaejoong kembali menghadapinya.

" **Jja** kita pulang ..." Seru Jaejoong dan melajukan mobilnya.

.

.

**Folly Of Love To My Brother Man**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

"**Eotte**? Kau berhasil mendapatkan no Jaejoong oppa?" Seru seorang yeoja berambut ikal sebahu dan kelihatan manja Jang Eun Ji.

"**Eopseoo**!" Jawab Hye rin. Dan semua yeoja yang ada disitu menghela nafas.

"**Eottokhe?** Huft... susah sekali mendekati Jaejoong oppa." Sahut yeoja bernama Shin Neul mi.

"Justru sekarang Jae oppa punya seorang bodyguard." Celetuk Hyerin membuat semua yeoja terperanggah.

"**Mwo? Jongmaliyo**?" Hyerin mengangguk dan menerawangkan pandangannya.

`membayangkan wajah tampan seorang Jung Yunho eoh?`

"Seorang namja bermata musang, bibirnya sexy, dan berbentuk hati. Dia sangat tampan, berkulit kecoklatan. Tapi auranya menakutkan. Seperti dia siap menerkam siapa saja yang mendekati Jaejoong oppa. Deatglare nya benar-benar mengerikan. Ucap Hyerin penuh ekspresi.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang diam-diam mendengarkan setiap perbincangan mereka.

.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Yunho sampai didepan halaman rumah.

"**Omo!** Yunho~ya kau lupa mengunci pintu?" Pekik Jaejoong begitu melihat pintu rumah yang pintunya terbuka sedikit.

"**Aniyo**. Aku menguncinya." Jawab Yunho datar dan menyodorkan sebuah kunci ketangan Jaejoong yang dahinya berkerut .

"**Omo!**! " Pekiknya lagi dan menghambur masuk mengacuhkan Yunho yang berjalan dengan santai ke dalam rumah. Dilihatnya Jaejoong yang yang sudah berdiri di ruang tengah sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya, menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, ke bawah kolong-kolong meja dan sova.

"Kau. Apa yang ..." Pertanyaan Yunho terhenti kala Jaejoong berteriak keras.

"Jiji~ya ...!" Serunya berlari ke arah dapur.

"Jiji~ya, **bogoshipoyo**. Oh **gwenchanayo**? Apa eomma menelantarkanmu eoh? Kau makan setiap hari kan?" Yunho penasaran siapa yang diajak bicara Jaejoong. Dia baru akan menghampiri Jaejoong, ketika namja cantik itu beranjak berdiri dan berbalik menghampirinya.

`meoooongg` seketika mata Yunho membelalak saking terkejutnya.

"Oh . Yunho~ya, kau belum berkenalan dengan teman rumahku. Ini Jiji."

Meoonggg...

Meongg...

Jaejoong tertawa ranyah dan mencium seekor kucing berwarna abu-abu gelap dalam pelukannya. Yunho terduduk lemas di sova ruang tengah sembari memperhatikan Jaejoong yang menuangkan sekotak sereal daging serta segelas susu diatas piring makan kucingnya. Sudah kesekian kalinya Yunho menelan saliva melihat namja cantik itu memproutkan bibir cherrynya.

Arrggghh geram Yunho dalam hati. Ingin rasanya ia meraup bibir cherry itu, pasti rasanya manis. Namja cantik itu sudah membuat gila pikiran Yunho padahal mereka baru saja bertemu kemarin, dan lebih parahnya lagi dia itu seorang namja... ya namja.

Yunho memejamkan manik musangnya dan menyenderkan kepalanya di atas bantalan sova. Penglihatan dan pikirannya dipenuhi namja cantik Kim Jaejoong itu.

Matanya yang sempat terpejam tadi kini terjaga begitu mendengar suara merdu tidak jauh darinya.

"**Yeobseo,** eomma! Kau dan appa Jung ada dimana sekarang? Apa eomma merasa terganggu , lalu memulangkan jiji? Sudah kubilang jangan bawa jiji kan. Eomma, kenapa jiji jadi kurus begitu? Aku hampir saja tidak bisa makan seminggu karna memikirkannya." Yunho memperhatikan obrolan ibu dan anak itu sembari tersenyum.

"**Yak!** Kenapa kau malah memperhatikan jiji dari pada eomma eoh? Tarik kembali kata-kata mu Kim Jaejoong! " teriak Kim Seuh young di seberang telepon, membuat namja cantik itu menja jarak antara telpon dan telinganya. Yunho terkekeh melihatnya.

"**Shiero!**! Yah eomma, kau sudah ada yang menyayangi dan memikirkan. Bukankah appa Jung selalu disampingmu eoh? " Tidak ada jawaban, lalu Jaejoong berjalan kearah Yunho dan duduk disamping namja bermata musang itu.

"Tapi kan eomma menginginkan perhatian dari Joongie"

" **Andwee.**.. perhatian Joongie sekarang untuk jiji dan Yunnie."

Deg

`Yunnie` astaga barusan Jaejoong menyebutnya Yunnie, dia tidak salah dengar kan? Yunho mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Yunho menahan nafasnya. Bagaimana tidak namja cantik itu sekarang menyandarkan kepalanya kepundak Yunho, seakan bahu kekar itu adalah sandaran yang nyaman untuk kepala belakang Jaejoong. Sementara kakinya berselujuran di atas sova.

"Yunnie? **Nugu** ? " Tanya Seuh Young yang merasa asing dengan nama itu.

"Jung Yunho. Putra tiri eomma, kata halmonie kita harus memberikan nama untuk orang yang dekat dan disayangi kan? Karena Joongie sayang pada Yunho, jadi Joongie panggil Yunnie hahaha..."

"Oh. **geureo.** Bisa eomma bicara pada Yunnie?"

"**Arraseo **!" jaejoong menyodorkan ponselnya pada Yunho yang menatap Jaejoong seakan bertanya `apa` dengan bahasa mata.

" Eomma ingin bicara." Balas Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dan berbisik hingga wajahnya hanya beberapa senti dari wajah Yunho yang sudah memerah. Segera Yunho meraih ponsel Jaejoong.

" **Yeobseo**, **nde **ajjuhma, Yunho imnida." Jaejoong terkikik dan mendapatkan deatglare gratis dari Yunho.

"Ah Yunho~ya, **waeyo**? kau tidak mau memanggil ku eomma? " Ucapan Seuh Yeong membuat Yunho tersentak.

"Ah, **mianhe **ajjh ... er eom-ma! " Jawab Yunho sedikit ragu. Ada rasa aneh ketika mengucapkan kata eomma pada wanita itu.

"Eomma titipkan Jaejoong pada mu Yunho, jaga dia, kau tenang saja, Jonggie sangat pandai memasak kauu tidak akan kelaparan dirumah. Ha ha ha ..." Yunho tersenyum dan mengingat kembali malam kemarin saat Jaejoong memasak beraneka hidangan untuk menyambutnya dan menghabiskan semua bahan makanan dalam lemari pendingin.

" **Nde**, eomma, masakan Jaejoong sangat lezat." Ujarnya dan didengarnya Seuh young tertawa.

" Tentu saja. Eh, Yunho~ya, appa mu sedang sibuk, dia baru saja keluar memesan makanan. Apa kau mau menunggunya?"

"**Ani.** Eomma dan appa selamat menikmati bulan madu. Aku dan Joongie akan baik-baik di rumah."

" Baiklah kalau begitu eomma tutup dulu telponya nde?"

"Nde eomma annyeong... "

Pip

"Ini pon ... sellll ... muuuu ..."

.

.

.

**Tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

**Folly Of Love To My Brother Man**

**Title : Folly Of Love To My Brother Man**

**Author : Giaoneesan a.k.a Park Young Eun**

**Pairing : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, YOOSUMIN.**

**Genre : Yaoi , Complikated, Family, Drama, INCEST.**

**Rate : M**

**Leigh : Chapter**

**Warning: Typo bertebaran, no bashing no flame, read, enjoy n thinking you like or not. Criticisms and suggestion received with polite language**.

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 2**_

**Folly Of Love To My Brother man**

**giaoneesan**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Yunho tersenyum , dilihatnya dengan teliti wajah cantik sekaligus tampan bak seorang angel yang sedang terlelap itu. Jaejoong yang tertidur bersandarkan bahu Yunho bergerak pelan sehingga membuat Yunho yang menunduk kearahnya , tanpa sengaja mencium puncak kepala Jaejoong.

Dalam sekejap sesuatu yang berbau vanila menyeruak dari rambut namja cantik itu, menerobos indra penciuman seorang Jung Yunho.

Aroma yang manis, pikir Yunho. Dia membenarkan letak kepala namja cantik itu agar lebih nyaman. Sambil mengerling wajah angel yang tertidur di bahunya. Diamatinya satu per satu bagian dari wajah itu, mata does dengan bulu mata yang lentik, terpejam dengan anggun. Hidung mancung yang indah. Tatapan Yunho kini terfokus pada bibir yang merah plum seperti cherry itu. Perlahan, Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya kearah bibir cherry Jaejoong. Menatap sejenak bibir itu dan akhirnya...

Chupp

Bibir hati Yunho menyentuh bibir cherry milik Jaejoong.

Lembut, manis, membuat Yunho ingin menikmatinya lebih lama lagi.

Ennggghh...

Jaejoong melengguh ditengah tidurnya. Merasa sesuatu yang basah telah menyentuh bibirnya, sesuatu itu bahkan sekarang bergerak ,menghisap, dan menyesap bibirnya.

Enggh... aahhhh ...

Yunho semakin tergoda mendengar desahan Jaejoong yang terdengar sangat merdu. Dihisapnya bergantian bibir atas dan bawah Jaejoong, dan tanpa sadar digigitnya bibir cherry yang menggoda itu. Sehingga membuat Jaejoong mengeliat.

Arrkh! Pekik Jaejoong, membuat Yunho tersadar dan membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam saat mencium Jaejoong. Dia sedikit tertegun melihat bibir Jaejoong yang berdarah karna ulahnya.

Buru-buru Yunho mengalihkan pandanganya kearah lain saat namja cantik itu beranjak dari tidurnya. Jaejoong mengerjapkan mata berulang kali. Refleks namja cantik itu menyentuh bibirnya, dia terkejut ketika melihat darah ditanganya.

"**Omo**!" Disentuhnya sekali lagi bibirnya yang berdarah itu.

Jaejoong berpaling kearah Yunho yang sedang menotak-atik ponsel milik Jaejoong, mencoba mengacuhkan tatapan namja cantik itu.

" Yunnie."

"Ehh...?" Yunho berbalik tampak gugup.

"Yunnie kau tau tau siapa yang mengigit bibirku?"

`harus jawab apa aku? Yunho ayo berfikir.

"Aowww...!" Jaejoong meringis lagi sambil terus melihat Yunho, menunggu jawaban namja tampan bermata musang itu. Membuat Yunho semakin salah tingkah.

Meong

Meong

Tampak seekor kucing abu-abu galap naik keatas sofa dan bergelung disana.

"Jiji !" Ucap Yunho tiba-tiba.

Ehhh...

Jaejoong mengerutkan kening.

"Jijiyangmenggigitbibirmu." Seru Yunho dengan cepatnya. Jaejoong memutar bola matanya.

"**Mwo? Jinjja**? "

"Emm..." Angguk Yunho dengan ekspresi sangat menyakinkan. Mata does itu bepaling kearah kucing yang bergelung dengan nyaman di sofa dekat dengan kakinya.

"**Yak!** Jiji~ya. Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan eoh? Bibirku berdarah gara-gara kau gigit. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa mencicipi makanan yang kumasak?" Jaejoong menelan ludah, sementara Yunho menghela nafas sambil mengelus dadanya.

`Aman` pikirnya.

"Jiji~ya kau dapat hukuman dariku. " Ucap namja cantik itu yang membuat Yunho menyeringai.

Hueeeeeee... hik hik hik

"Jaejoong~ah **gwenchana?**" Yunho tampak terkejut melihat namja cantik itu tiba-tiba menangis dan terisak. Refleks Yunho meraih pundaknya dan memeluknya.

"**Musun miriya** eoh?" Ucap Yunho pelan dan lembut.

Aneh, padahal selama ini Yunho tidak pernah, bahkan sulit bersikap lembut dan perhatian. Terutama pada orang yang baru dikenalnya. Harusnya dia bersikap dingin dan benci apalagi pada namja cantik yang jelas-jelas anak dari wanita yang sudah merebut dan memisahkan kedua orang tua kandungnya.

Tapi begitu melihat seorang Kim Jaejoong, namja yang wajahnya bahkan jauh lebih cantik dibandingkan para yeoja. Yang terlihat lucu dan manis saat memproutkan bibir cherrynya. Yang kulitnya putih seperti porselen. Ah, tidak akan ada kata-kata yang mampu melukiskan betapa indahnya namja cantik dalam pelukannya ini. Dan baru saja dia mencium namja cantik itu tanpa sepengetahuannya, melimpahkan semua perbuatannya pada seekor kucing yang tidak berdosa yang hanya bisa mengeong.

Pabo kau Jung Yunho.

Mendadak namja cantik itu berdiri, beranjak dari pelukan Yunho, membuat namja tampan itu tercenung heran.

" **Yak.** Jiji~ya. **Eothokkhe? Aish** .. bagaimana bisa kau mengambil ciuman pertamaku eoh? Eomma pasti akan menertawakanku." keluhnnya.

Deg

Jadi itu ciuman pertamanya? Demi apapun juga betapa beruntungnya dirimu Jung Yunho.

"**Aissh**. sudahlah tidak ada gunanya aku memarahimu. Sebagai hukumannya, kau tidak boleh tidur denganku selama satu hari. **Arraseo**! Aku akan tidur saja dengan Yunnie! " Yunho tertawa geli melihat Jaejoong berceloteh pada seekor kucing yang jelas-jelas tidak akan mendegarnya karena asyik tidur bergelung diatas sofa.

'Tunggu? Tidur dengan Yunnie? apa aku tidak salah dengar?' batin Yunho tidak percaya.

" Ehem... "

Yunho berdehem menyamarkan tawanya menjadi batuk kecil. Khawatir kalau Jaejoong akan tersinggung apabila tau Yunho menertawakannya.

"Yun, kita tidak jadi kembali ke kampus. Katanya kau akan mengurus pendaftaran pindah kuliah ke Shin Ki university?"

Yunho menggeleng, dan meregangkan otot-otot nya. Melihat itu Jaejoong sudah tau alasanya Yunho lelah.

"**Arraseo.** Kalau begitu aku akan ke minimarket membeli beberapa bahan makanan. Kau jaga rumah nde."

Grep

Jaejoong berbalik dan melihat Yunho meraih tangannya.

"**Kajja,** kita pergi bersama." Jaejoong mengangguk dan tersenyum, dibalas Yunho dengan tersenyum dan bangkit merangkul pundak namja cantik itu.

.

.

.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Yunho memutar knop pintu kamar Jaejoong yang tenyata tidak dikunci, ia menjembulkan kepalanya, menengok kekanan dan kekiri. Tapi sosok yang dicarinya tidak ada. Tanpa permisi dia menyeret kakinya masuk kedalam kamar itu.

`kemana dia?` lalu berjalan kearah tempat tidur, tanpa pikir panjang, dia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Hemm, wangi vanilla kembali menerpanya sama seperti saat kemarin dia tanpa sengaja mencium puncak kepala Jaejoong.

"Oh! Yunnie. Kau sedang menungguku?" Suara Jaejoong sontak membuat namja tampan yang sibuk menikmati aroma vanila namja cantik yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi itu terbangun dari berbaringnya.

Cegluk

Yunho menatap penampilan Jaejoong yang baru saja selesai mandi dan hanya menggunakan sebuah handuk putih yang melilit pinggang rampingnya. Benar-benar membuyarkan semua pikiran Yunho, ah ingin rasanya dia mendorong tubuh berkulit putih itu merebahkannya diatas tempat tidur dan memakannya. What the ? Pagi-pagi begini dia disuguhi pemandangan yang menggiurkan seperti itu.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan lama. Apa semua keperluanmu sudah lengkap? Aku hanya perlu ganti baju dan kita berangkat kekampus bersama-sama." Jaejoong salah mengartikan tatapan Yunho yang tanpa berkedip itu adalah karna khawatir melihatnya baru selesai mandi sehingga membuatnya akan menunggu lama.

" Su –Sudah" Jawab Yunho asal masih tetap menatap namja cantik yang sekarang berjalan kelemari pakaiannya mengambil sebuah kemeja bermotif dan celana jeans. Mengacuhkan Yunho yang ada dikamarnya, Jaejoong sudah bersiap akan membuka handuk yang melilit di pinggang rampingnya, membuat mata musang Yunho tidak berkedip sama sekali.

Cegluk

"Eoh? Kau tidak menungguku di bawah saja? Bukankah aku sudah membuatkanmu sarapan? Biar aku selesai ganti baju dan kau sudah selesai sarapan." tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba dan mengeratkan kembali handuknya, dan Yunho kecewa melihatnya. Sedikit mencebilkan bibir hatinya sebelum bangkit dari tempat tidur.

`Ada apa denganku? Ya Tuhan. Aku sudah menjadi gila sekarang. Bagaimana bisa? Arggh!` Yunho menjambak rambutnya kesal dan berjalan mendekati pintu keluar dari kamar itu.

" Jaejoong~ah! Aku tunggu dibawah ne" teriaknya sembari menatap nanar pintu kamar Jaejoong.

"**Nde.**" Balas namja cantik dalam kamanya itu tidak kalah kerasnya.

Yunho duduk dimeja makan dan menegak habis segelas air putih dalam sekali teguk.

'Astaga, aku benar-benar menjadi gila kalau terus begini. Kenapa tubuhnya begitu indah? Kulitnya bahkan sangat putih. Pasti sangat lembut jika kusentuh. Aish! Damn ! milikku jadi terbangun hanya membayangkannya saja. Aishh!' Rutuk Yunho dan mengambil segelas air putih kembali dan menegaknya sekali lagi.

Yunho mengeluarkan ponsel dalam saku jeansnya. Dan menekan angka speed dial.

"Yoochun~na? Kenapa motor yang kuminta belum kau kirimkan eoh?"

"**Mianhe** Yunho hyung, Kau datang saja ke Universitas Shin Ki sekarang. Aku tidak tau alamat rumah hyung di Seoul, jadi kupikir kubawa saja motornya ke kampus."

"**Pabo.** Kau kan bisa menanyakannya dengan mengirim pesan." Rutuk yunho kesal.

" He..he... **mian** hyung. Tapi sekarang hyung ke sini saja, aku sedang malas mencari alamat."

"**Arraseo.**" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Yoochun, Yunho langsung mematikan ponselnya. Dasar namja berjidat lebar menyebalkan, guman Yunho.

.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Yunho keluar dari mobil. Bersamaan dengan Yoochun dan Changmin yang memanggil keduanya.

"Yunho hyung!" Yoochun melambaikan tangan kearah Yunho di tempat parkir, tampak dia sedang duduk disamping mobil ferrarinya dan sebuah motor pesanan Yunho.

" Jaejoongie!" Jaejoong berbalik, tampak seorang namja yang sangat tinggi menuju kearahnya sambil tersenyum. Jaejoong memproutkan bibirnya kesal mau tak mau Yunho tetap berada disana sementara waktu memperhatikan namja tinggi yang memanggil Jaejoong.

"**Yak!** Changmin~ah, sudah kubilang kan panggil aku hyung. Kau ini bener-benar. **Aissh!**!"

"**Shiero**! sudah kubilang juga kan kalau mulai bulan kemarin aku memanggilmu Jaejoong, Jaejoongie. **Eotte?** Bukankah kita satu angkatan." Ucap changmin dan menyunggingkan senyum dibirnya yang dijawab namja cantik itu dengan mendengus.

"Ayo masuk, kau pasti butuh pelajaran privat dari ku sebelum jam kuliah mulai" seru namja jangkung bernama Changmin, dan meraih tangan Jaejoong. Menariknya dan membawanya pergi dari hadapan Yunho yang sedari tadi sibuk memperhatikan.

Set

Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong yang bebas, sehingga baik Changmin maupun Jaejoong menoleh kearahnya.

"Bukankah kau akan mengantarku mengurus semua keperluan pindah universitas?" Tanya Yunho mengacuhkan tatapan tajam Changmin padanya. Jaejoong tampak berfikir dan akhirnya melepaskan tanganya dalam genggaman Changmin, membuat namja jangkung itu tercenung heran.

"Changmin~ah, aku harus mengantar Yunnie. Nanti aku menyusulmu ke perpustakaan. Tunggu aku disana saja ne." Jawab Jaejoong hampir sedikit berteriak karena Yunho sudah menarik tangannya jauh meninggalkan Shim Changmin.

"Yunho hyung! bagaimana motornya?" Teriak Yoochun dengan kerasnya karena melihat punggung Yunho yang sudah berjalan semakin jauh.

"**Yak**! Park Yoochun sejak kapan kau berada di sampingku? Mengagetkanku saja." Celetuk Changmin yang sedikit terkejut tiba-tiba mendengar orang lain berteriak disampingya.

Pletak

"**Yak**, kenapa menjitakku eoh? " Pekik Changmin saat Yoochun tiba-tiba saja menjitak kepalanya.

" Panggil aku hyung. **Pabo!**!" Ucap Yoochun enteng dan meninggalkan namja jangkung itu sebelum sempat melontarkan makiannya.

.

.

.

Changim memberenggut kesal, matanya sedari tadi tidak berhenti memperhatikan pemandangan di hadapanya. Ingin rasanya ditendangnya jauh-jauh namja bernama Jung Yunho itu yang sudah merebut perhatian Jaejoongie semenjak tadi pagi. Bahkan Jaejoong tidak menemuinya di perpustakakan dengan alasan Yunho meminta diajari materi kuliah yang belum dimengerti namja bermata musang itu.

"Changmin~ah. **Waeyo**? Tidak biasanya kau sedikt makan. Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan? Apa perlu aku mengantarmu keruang kesehatan?" tanya Jaejoong khawatir melihat Changmin tidak menyentuh makan siangnya dan sibuk menggerutu.

"Nde, Jaejoongie. Sepertinya kepalaku sakit, hmm ... baiklah kalau kau mau mengantarku ke ruang kesehatan." Jaejoong menghentikan aktivitasnya membantu Yunho mengerjakan tugasnya dan beranjak dari duduknya membuat namja bertubuh tinggi bernama Shim Changmin itu tersenyum lebar.

"**Kajja**, kau harus istirahat Changmin~ah." Ujar Jaejoong, Yunho melihat senyum di wajah Changmin dan mencibir.

'mau mengambil perhatian Joongie dariku? Tidak segampang itu. Tubuhmu memang setinggi jerapah, tapi lihat saja apa yang akan aku lakukan.' Yunho memutar bola matanya berfikir dan sebuah seringaian terlukis di wajah kecilnya yang tampan itu.

"Owhh ... Jaejoong~ah!" Jaejoong tersentak dan kembali mendekati Yunho yang meringis.

"Yunie? **Gwenchana**? Apa yang sakit ? apa lambungmu kambuh lagi?" Yunho sempat berhenti meringis mendengar apa yang di tanyakan Jaejoong.' Dari mana dia tau aku punya penyakit lambung?' namun secepat kilat membuat ekpresi meringis kembali saat Changmin menatap kearahnya.

"Uhm!" angguk Yunho mantap. Jaejoong dengan wajah cemas menatap bergantian Changmin dan Yunho. Namja cantik itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mata doenya berbinar saat melihat tak jauh darinya tampak sosok yang dikenalnya.

"Junsu~ya!" pemuda yang dipanggil Junsu itu terlihat menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri mencari sosok yang memanggilnya. Begitu melihat Jaejoong melembaikan tangan kearahnya, pemuda berwajah imut itu berlari menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Junsu begitu sampai di hadapan namja cantik yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Su ie, bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu?" Tanya Jaejoong tanpa ragu, pemuda bernama Junsu itu mengangguk antusias. Bagaimana tidak jika sosok yang di idoakannya sekarang meminta bantuan padanya. Junsu memang sangat mengagumi Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat baik, pintar, juga popular di kalangan mahasiswa maupun mahasisiwi di Universitas Shin Ki.

"Ada apa hyung. Jangan sungkan, katakan saja padaku. Aku selalu siap." Tuturnya dengan tersenyum dan penuh semangat.

"Nde, bisakah kau membantuku mengantarkan Changmin ke ruang kesehatan? Aku tidak bisa mengantarnya, Yunnie sakit. Jadi aku harus membawanya ke dokter sekarang juga. **Eotte**?" Changmin membelalakkan matanya dan sempat melupakan aksinya yang berpura-pura terserang sakit kepala hebat itu.

"Tentu saja Jae hyung tidak perlu khawatir aku akan mengurus Changmin ssi." Dan Jaejoong langsung mengamit lengan Yunho, membawa namja yang sudah menyeringai lebar pada Changmin yang justru mengerucut sebal. Lagi, lagi dan lagi namja berwajah kecil itu mengambil perhatian Jaejoongienya.

"**Gomawo** Su ie!" Teriak Jaejoong sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalakan Kim Junsu dan Shim Changmin memandang kepergiannya.

"Ayo Changmin ssi ku antar keruang kesehatan." Ucap Junsu dan mengamit lengan Changmin.

Sreet

"Sudah hilang. Kepalaku tidak sakit tapi hatiku yang sakit." Ujar Changmin dan melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Junsu yang hanya bisa mengerjap kebingungan.

.

.

.

Ck, ck, ck,

Jaejoong berdecak dan mengurungkan niatnya memasang seatbeltnya, namja cantik itu justru memandang saudara tirinya yang juga memandanganya.

"**mwoya**?" Tanya Yunho namun buru-buru mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi penuh ringisan.

"**Aish**, ah perutku!" Jaejoong menggeleng pelan dan mendekat kearah Yunho. Membuat Yunho menahan nafas sejenak.

'Oh, dia pasti ingin memakaikan seatbelt. Baguslah, berarti aku bisa menikmati aroma tubuhnya yang memabukan itu. Lumayan' Yunho tersenyum sendiri, sementara Jaejoong berusaha memakaikan seatbelt ketubuhnya.

Ceklek

"Kau ini, aku kan sudah bilang padamu. Jangan lupa memakai sabuk pengaman apabila berkendara. **Arraseo**." Lagi, bibir cherry itu selalu mengerucut membuat Yunho mati-matian menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menerkam sesuatu yang sangat menggoda itu.

"Jaejoong~ah, kita ke restoran saja." Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya tidak mengerti. Wajah bingungnya yang imut itu lagi-lagi membuat Yunho hanya mampu menelan saliva.

"**Waeyo**? Bukankah perut Yunnie sakit. Apa tidak lebih baik kita ke rumah sakit. Appa Jung dan eomma akan memarahiku kalau sampai melihat Yunnie kenapa-napa." Tutur namja cantik itu dan menolak permintaan Yunho unguk pergi ke restoran. Terang saja Yunho tidak mau ke rumah sakit, bisa-bisa aktingnya gagal. Tujuannya dari awal kan hanya ingin menjauhkan Jaejoong dari namja tinggi yang menurut Yunho seperti jerapah itu.

"Tapi perutku sakit karena lapar Joongie." Kedua does eyes itu tidak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya."

"**Wae**?" tanya Yunho tidak mengerti.

Grep

Nafas Yunho serasa tercekat saat tiba-tiba Jaejoong memeluknya dengan erat.

"**Gomawo**, Yunnie kau sudah menerimaku menjadi saudaramu. Joongie bahagia akhirnya kau mau memanggil nama kecilku yang biasanya hanya eomma dan Changmin yang memanggilku seperti itu." Senyum tercetak di wajah tampan Yunho, pemuda itu akhirnya membalas pelukan saudara tirinya.

'Saudara tiri eoh? Entahlah! Kau terlalu indah untuk menjadi saudaraku Kim Jaejoong. Mungkin di disini, ada sesuatu yang lebih dari perasaan sebagai saudara.' Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya membuat Jaejoong sekarang yang sesak nafas.

"Yun, a –akuuh ssesakk n –nafassshh ...!"

"Oh**, mianhe**. Aku terlalu bahagia." Yunho nyengir, sementara Jaejoong tersenyum ringan dan kembali pada fokusnya, menyalakan mesin mobilnya dengan wajah bahagia.

"Eomma dan appa pasti bahagia. Saat mereka pulang nanti, kita sudah benar-benar akrab dan tidak canggung lagi. Benarkan Yunnie?" Yunho sibuk melamun tidak memperhatikan Jaejoong bicara, membuat namja cantik itu sebal di perjalanan menuju rumah. Rumah? Bukankah mereka seharusnya pergi ke sebuah restoran? Salahkan Yunho yang sibuk melamunkan dan berperang tentang perasaanya, dan Jaejoong yang tak berhenti mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal di acuhkan. Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu keduanya saling berpelukan.

.

.

**Folly Of Love To My Brother man**

**giaoneesan**

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Lho, bukankah kita mau pergi ke restoran?" Yunho menatap bingung Jaejoong yang langsung turun dari mobil sport miliknya dan mengacuhkannya.

"**Aissh,** apa aku baru saja melakukan kesalahan? Kenapa dia gampang sekali merajuk sih?" Yunho bergegas turun dan langsung mengejar Jaejoong yang sudah masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Jaejoong~ah!" seru Yunho dan masuk mengikuti namja cantik itu.

Kyaaaaaaaaa

"Yunnie ..."

Brukkkk

Deg

Deg

Yunho menelan saliva susah payah, baru saja memasuki ruang depan, Jaejoong menerjangnya dan langsung memeluknya erat. Tangannya menunjuk sesuatu di sudut ruangan. Yunho mengalihkan pandangan manik musangnya megikuti arah yang ditunjuk Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kau maksud itu adalah kecoa itu? Yang sedang menuju kemari?" tanya Yunho dengan raut wajah sedikit heran. Jaejoong mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

"**Mwo**? Binatang itu menuju kemari?"

"**Nde**." Yunho menjawab enteng.

Kyaaaaa

Yunho benar-benar tidak habis pikir, Jaejoong seorang namja takut dengan seekor kecoa? Yang benar saja. Yunho menggeleng pelan.

"Yun, **palli** usir kecoa itu secepatnya. Hiiiiiiiiiii ..."

"Bagaimana aku mengusirnya kalau kau memelukku seerat ini Joongie?" Jaejoong langsung melepas pelukannya dan tanpa berbalik mendorong tubuh Yunho ke arah yang baru saja ditunjuknya.

"Usir**, palli** !" Mengangkat bahu, Yunho beranjak mendekati binatang itu dan menginjaknya dengan sepatunya kemudian memungutnya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Sudah tidak ada?" Jaejoong berbalik dan melihat Yunho menunjuk tempat sampah dengan dagunya kemudian mengangguk, membuat Jaejoong menghela nafas lega dan mendudukkan pantatnya, diikuti Yunho yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau benar-benar takut? Pada seekor kecoa?" tanya Yunho tidak percaya. Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya.

"**Aniyo**! Itu tidak benar." Sangkal pemuda cantik itu.

"Sudah kelihatan masih tidak mau mengaku."

"Itu tidak benar Yunnie. Aku sama sekali tidak takut pada binatang itu. Hanya saja ... kecoa itu menjijikkan. Hiiiiii mereka itu menggelikan." Jaejoong menunjukan ekspresi merinding dan memejamkan matanya.

Cegluk

'Aissh, kenapa setiap pergerakan tubuhnya membuatku tidak bisa berfikir jernih lagi. Lama-lama aku sungguh akan menjadi gila kalau seperti ini.' Yunho menggeleng dan untuk kesekian kalinya.

Whoaahhh!

Yunho memundurkan wajahnya saat tiba-tiba melihat dua mata doe itu tepat beberapa senti saja dari mata musangnya. Jaejoong mengerjapkan kedua matanya di hadapan Yunho.

"**W –wae**?" Tanya Yunho sedikit gugup. Jaejoong menggeleng pelan dan menarik nafas dalam.

"Kau benar-benar harus pergi ke dokter Yunnie. Kau sering sekali melamun. Kau tau, itu sama sekali tidak baik. Bisa menyebabkan Jiji meninggal kalau terus dibiarkan. Dan aku tidak mau Jiji meninggal karena kau terlalu banyak melamun. Tsk ... tsk ..." Jaejoong berdecak dan bangkit berdiri. Meninggalkan Yunho yang terbengong seperti orang bodoh.

'Apa hubungannya Jiji meninggal dengan aku yang melamun?' Tanya Yunho entah pada siapa.

'Bukankah penyebab utamannya itu adalah Kim jaejoong sendiri. Jadi jangan salahkan Yunho kalau Jiji meninggal.' Yunho mengangguk mantab. Ah sejak tinggal bersama namja cantik itu Yunho benar-benar terlalu sering membatin dan melamun apalagi merutuk.

Huft

Yunho menghela nafas dan berjalan mengikuti Jaejoong yang tengah berada di dapur.

.

.

.

Kriettt

"Joongie **chagi** ! eomma pulang!"

"OMO! Joongie? Yunnie?" seru yeoja cantik bernama Kim Seuh Yeong yang tak lain adalah eomma Jaejoong terkejut.

"**Chagya,** ada apa? Ohh ..." Mr Jung juga tidak kalah terkejut melihat anak kandungnya Jung Yunho sedang mencium saudara tirinya sendiri. Ada apa ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

Terima kasih yang mau menyempatkan mampir untuk membaca, mereviw, memfollow dan memfav ff ini. Semoga bisa menghibur semuanya. Terima kasih untuk SHFLYIM yang sudah bersusah payah mengoreksi kesalahan penulisan dan bahasa di fic ini. Semoga kedepannya bisa lebih baik. Whoaa ... gia terkejut, sumpah. Baru kali ini ada 33 reviw dalam 1 chp. FF ini konfliknya tidak rumit dan orang ke tiga tidak banyak mempengaruhi juga karena sedikit terpusat pada hubungan Yunjae. Mianhe, gia tidak bisa memunculkan couple yang lain ^-*. Pizzz ^^

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan ^-*.

**Thanks to reviwer: **

**m**eybe, **F**HYYELF062, **J**ung Jae YJ, **R**edXiah**, G**uest, **S**imviR, **k**yoarashi57, **D**evilFujoshi, **n**in nina, **h**d93, **F**ha, **T**he Biggest Fan of Yunjae**, j**ustreader4286, **A**KTForever, **y**oon HyunWoon, **J**ihee46**, k**itybear, **D**ipa Woon.

**K**ireina, **l**ipminnie, **K**im Eun Seob, **P**rincess yunjae, **I** was a Dreamer, **A**ngel Muaffi, **K**jhwang, **p**umpkinsparkyumin**, S**HFLYLIM, **M**erry Jung, **Y**zj84**, h**ana sukie, **G**uest, **G**uest, **R**aini kaliv.


	3. Chapter 3

**Folly Of Love To My Brother Man**

**Title : Folly Of Love To My Brother Man**

**Author : Giaoneesan a.k.a Park Young Eun**

**Pairing : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, YOOSUMIN.**

**Genre : Yaoi , Complikated, Family, Drama, INCEST.**

**Rate : M**

**Leigh : Chapter**

**Warning: Typo bertebaran, no bashing no flame, read, enjoy n thinking you like or not. Criticisms and suggestion received with polite language**.

**Happy reading ^^**

"**OMO! Joongie? Yunnie?" seru yeoja cantik bernama Kim Seuh Yeong yang tak lain adalah eomma Jaejoong terkejut.**

"**Chagya, ada apa? Ohh ..." Mr Jung juga tidak kalah terkejut melihat anak kandungnya Jung Yunho sedang mencium saudara tirinya sendiri. Ada apa ini?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 3**_

**Folly Of Love To My Brother man**

**giaoneesan**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mr Jung bergegas menuju ke ruang dapur diikuti Seuh Yeong. Laki-laki paruh baya itu langsung menyambar pundak putranya dan membuat Yunho terdorong kebelakang.

Puk

Yunho yang terkejut tak bisa melakukan apa-apa dan hanya bisa diam sembari memejamkan matanya saat Mr Jung hendak melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke wajah tampannya. Seuh Yeong juga terdiam membiarkan suaminya menghukum putranya yang sudah berkelakuan lancang.

Brukkk

"Eomma appa, **bogoshipo**!" Mr Jung dan Seuh Yeong hanya mampu saling berpandangan dan mengerjapkan mata mereka, tiba-tiba sebuah pelukan menghampiri keduanya. Jaejoong tengah memeluk Mr Jung dan eommanya bersamaan.

"Joongie, kau baik-baik saja **chagi**? Apa yang ..."

"Umma, appa. Kalian harus mendengar berita bagus! Joongie dan Yunnie sudah sangat akrab sekarang. Kami selalu pergi bersama, ke kampus, berbelanja, dan kemanapun. Yunnie sangat baik Jung appa, Joongie sayang Yunnie. Baru saja Yunnie membantu meniup mata Joongie yang kemasukan debu. Bagaimana kalau tidak ada Yunnie, pasti Jiji tidak akan bisa membantu Joongie, Whoaa ... bahagianya mempunyai seorang saudara. **Gomawo** Appa, eomma. Joongie senang punya Yunnie."

Mr Jung dan Seuh Yeong menghela nafas lega bersamaan mendengar cerita dan penuturan Jaejoong yang sangat panjang lebar itu. Yunho, namja tampan yang terpesona pada saudara tirinya hanya mampu terbengong sambil mengerjap dengan cepatnya.

.

.

.

Kedua pasang mata musang itu saling menatap satu sama lain. Tepatnya Mr Jung yang tak berhenti memberi deatglare pada putranya. Adu perang mata istilahnya. Mr Jung yang berkata dengan pandangannya seolah memberi peringatan ' Awas kalau kau berbuat macam-macam atau aku akan menghabisimu.'

Sementara Yunho juga menatap appanya seakan membela diri dari tuduhan mata itu. 'Aku tidak berbuat apa-apa. Berhenti menatapku sepeti ingin menelanku'.

Seuh Yeong yang menatap suami dan putra tirinya menggeleng pelan.

"Eomma, sepertinya suasana di meja makan terlihat suram. Joongie merasakan auranya dari tadi. Appa! Yunnie! Apa kalian juga merasakannya?"

Uhuk

Uhuk

Kedua namja bermarga Jung itu tersedak tiba-tiba dan meminum air bersamaan. Baru setelahnya ketiga penghuni meja makan itu menolehkan perhatiannya pada sosok bermata doe yang tengah asik mengambil lauk dan memasukkannya ke dalam mangkuk milik Yunho, membuat Yunho terkesima.

"Yunnie sakit lambung, jadi harus makan yang banyak supaya tidak kambuh lagi seperti tadi, selain itu Joongie khusus memasakkan ini untuk Yunnie, jadi harus dihabiskan semuanya. **Arraseo**!" Celoteh namja cantik ituyang ditatap Mr Jung dengan tatapan kagum.

"Joongie, kau tidak mengambilkan lauk untuk eomma?" tanya Seuh Yeong yang merasa tidak mendapat perhatian dari putranya.

Cegluk

Yunho menelan salivanya, bukan karena makanan yang ada di hadapannya, melainkan melihat bibir cherry yang tampak lezat yang lagi-lagi sedang mengerucut itu. Yunho sudah hafal di luar kepala, itu adalah ekspresi Jaejoong saat sedang kesal tentunya.

"**Shireoo**! Eomma, sudah Joongie bilang bukan. Kalau yang harus memperhatikan eomma itu bukan Joongie lagi, tapi Appa Jung. Benarkan appa?"

"**G –geure**. Tentu saja kau benar sekali Joongie." Mr Jung yang tidak bisa menebak kalau Jaejoong akan menyindirnya, buru-buru menambahkan kuah sup kedalam mangkuk makan Seuh Yeong dan yeoja itu tersenyum melihatnya. Sementara Yunho sudah mendengus dan membuang muka.

"Nah kalau joongie tugasnya melayani Yunnie, benarkan Yun?"

"Heehh? O –oh , **geureomnyo**!" jawap Yunho asal mendapat pertanyaan mendadak dari Jaejoong.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung Yunho tiba-tiba berdetak begitu cepatnya mendengar kata 'melayani' yang baru saja di ungkapkan Jaejoong.

'Apa kata-kata itu bisa di terapkan di atas tempat tidur? Jaejoong menemaniku? Diatas tempat tidur? Dan aku bisa merasakan tubuh yang sangat halus itu, menyentuhnya, memberikan beberapa tanda milik ku. Supaya namja bertubuh tinggi Shim Changmin itu tidak bisa berkutik lagi.' Yunho mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Damn ! lagi-lagi tubuh bawahnya bereaksi hanya memikirkannya saja. Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafasnya.

Seuh Yeong menunjuk Yunho dengan dagunya seakan bertanya ada apa dengan putranya itu pada Mr Jung yang hanya menganngkat bahu dan membuang nafas.

Krieett

Lamunan Yunho buyar saat menyadari kursi di sampingnya berderit dan mengalihkan ketiga penghuni lainnya.

"Joongie **chagi,** kau mau kemana eoh?" tanya seuh Yeong melihat Jaejoong bangkit berdiri.

"Eomma, appa. Aku harus menyelamatkan Jiji. Yunnie selalu saja melamun. Kalau dibiarkan, nanti banyak arwah yang tidak tenang akan datang ke rumah kita. Dan mereka menyukai sesuatu yang imut dan lucu seperti Jiji. Karena itulah aku harus selalu melihat Jiji kalau Yunnie malamun seperti itu. Aku tidak mau Jiji meninggal karena Yunnie melamun." Dan namja cantik itu meninggalakan meja makan serta tiga penghuni lainnya yang saling berpandangan.

Seuh Yeong tersenyum canggung pada kedua namja di hadapannya. Mencoba mencari jawaban untuk kedua Jung yang nampak bingung itu.

"Joongie terlalu banyak melihat film horror, karena itulah dia sedikit paranoid. He ... he ... he ..." Yeoja itu mengembangkan senyumnya lagi dan membuat kedua Jung itu mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

.

"Pagi Joongie." Sapa pemuda berwajah evil itu saat melihat sosok angel di hadapannya yang masih tampak kusut dengan penampilan yang masih acak-acakan khas bangun tidurnya namun sama sekali tidak mengurangi kadar kecantikan seorang Kim jaejoong. Sebuah piyama bermotif hello kitty menambah kesan manis pada namja cantik itu.

Hooaam

"Pagi Changmin~ah! Masuklah, aku harus mandi dulu. Ah kau datang terlalu pagi. Jangan bilang kalau mobilmu sedang berada di bengkel lagi, bukankah seminggu yang lalu kau bilang juga mogok? Sebaiknya kau buang saja mobil mu itu Minnie~ah. Atau kau sengaja ingin mencontek tugas milikku sebelum dikumpulkan hari ini?" Changmin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong yang beruntun seperti rel kereta subway dari stasiun Choji sampai stasiun Pyeongchon itu.

Alih-alih menuju ke kamar mandi, Jaejoong justru kembali melemparkan tubuhnya keatas tempat tidurnya dan menarik selimut hingga setinggi lehernya dan kembali menutup mata doenya.

Namja bertubuh jangkung itu tersenyum dan mendekati tempat tidur Jaejoong, mengerling wajah yang sedang terlelap itu.

Deg

Deg

Deg

"Ah , Joongie tidak akan marah, minimal satu kali saja." Changmin mengangguk pelan menyetujui ucapannya sendiri dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah menawan itu. Sambil memejamkan matanya, menunggu saat sesuatu itu sebentar lagi akan terjadi.

1 detik

2 detk

3 detik

Tidak ada yang terjadi, bibir Changmin tidak merasakan menyentuh apa-apa justru seperti ada sesuatu yang menarik tubuhnya menjauh.

Uwaaaaa

Urggh

Changmin terduduk di lantai kamar Jaejoong. Di tatapnya dengan horror sosok namja yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya berkacak pinggang, jangan lupakan dua buah mata musang yang sekarang memicing kearahnya dengan sorot sangat tajam dan mematikan.

"Yak! Shim Changmin. **Neo, mwoaneungoya**?" pekik saudara tiri Kim Jaejoong yang tentunya Jung Yunho, saudara yang sangat protective itu berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah Changmin yang sudah berkeringat dingin.

Grep

Yunho menelan saliva saat merasakan seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Yunnie, jangan marah ya, Joongie janji tidak akan lama. Joongie mandi sebentar lagi, 15 menit di tambah ganti baju 5 menit di tambah berhias 30 menit. Bagaimana kalau Yunnie mengobrol dulu dengan Changminnie. Setelah itu kita berangkat bersama. **Arrachi**." Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan dengan mata masih terpejam menuju ke kamar mandi.

Blam

Pintu kamar mandi tertutup dan meninggalkan dua orang namja yang masih saling mengarjap satu sama lain. Yunho tersenyum sekilas dan Changmin mendengus melihatnya. Namja tampan bermata musang itu pun berjalan ke arah namja lain yang terlihat masih bersimpuh di lantai.

"**Kajja**, aku tidak akan membiarkan mata sucimu itu ternoda kalau kau masih terus berada disini Changmin ssi." Ucap Yunho sebelum menarik tangan Changmin yang pandangannya justru masih setia ke arah kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Brakk

Bruukk

Jaejoong menggeleng memperhatikan kedua namja yang saling berebut duduk di kursi depan di samping kemudi mobil sport miliknya. Shim Changmin dan Jung Yunho, kedua namja itu tidak ada yang mau mengalah satu sama lain.

"Yunnie, bukankah motormu sudah datang?" Tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba membuat pergerakan dua namja itu terhenti sejenak.

"Nde, tapi hari ini aku sangat malas menyetir Joongie. Jadi aku mau menumpang mobilmu saja. Tidak masalah bukan?" Dan keduanya kembali saling berebut kursi di depan, membuat si namja cantik menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya keatas sehingga membuat rambut poninya sedikit terlihat berantakan.

"Kalau kalian terus seperti itu, kapan kita akan berangkat ke kampus?" tanya Jaejoong lagi masih memperhatikan kedua namja di hadapannya.

"Yah, Changmin ssi. Kau duduk di belakang. Aku yang duduk di depan." Perintah Yunho sarkatis.

"**Shiero**! Seharusnya kau yang duduk di belakang, aku sudah biasa duduk di depan bersama Joongie." Tolak namja tinggi dan terlihat keren itu.

Grep

Awww/Yah

"Changmin dan Yunho terpekik bersamaan saat tiba-tiba Jaejoong menarik kerah baju kedua namja itu .

"Kalau kalian seperti itu tidak akan selesai masalahnya."

Brukk

Jaejoong mendorong paksa tubuh tinggi Changmin hingga masuk sepenuhnya kedalam mobilnya di kursi belakang tentunya. Membuat namja jangkung itu mencebilkan bibirnya kesal. Namja cantik itu berjalan mengitari bamper mobilnya.

Bruuk

Yunho hanya mampu mengerjap saat menngetahui kenyataan Jaejoong juga mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi belakang. Kedua namja tampan Shim dan Jung itu sekilas saling berpandangan dan kemudian membuang muka bersamaan.

Jaejoong membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di kursi kemudi. Menyalakan mesin mobilya, dan berpaling mengarahkan pandangan doenya pada kedua namja yang duduk di belakangnya. Namja cantik itu tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. Yunho maupun Changmin yang melihat itu segera melayangkan tatapan penuh tanya dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah.

"**Mwoya**?" tanya keduanya pada namja cantik yang masih tersenyum ceria itu. Jaejoong menggeleng tanpa menghilangakan tarikan di bibir cherrynya.

"Joongie, terpesona. Dua orang namja tampan dan keren sekarang berada satu mobil dengan Joongie. Wahhh, bahagianya ..." seru namja cantik itu dan melanjutkan mobil sportnya, mengabaikan keadaan dua orang namja tampan yang baru saja di pujinya itu menjadi salah tingkah dan saling menggaruk tengkuk dan mati kata.

.

.

**Folly Of Love To My Brother man**

**giaoneesan**

_**.**_

_**.**_

Changmin berpisah dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong saat mendapat panggilan dari ruang administrasi. Dengan wajah yang menekuk, Changmin melambaikan tangan pada namja cantik bermata doe itu dan Yunho dengan senang hati membalas lambaian tangan Changmin.

"Eoh, Yunnie. Aku harus menaruh sesuatu di loker, apakah Yunnie akan mengantarku? Ini tidak lama hanya lima belas menit. **Eotte**?" Yunho mengacak rambut Jaejoong dan tersenyum.

"**Arraseo. Kajja**!" semakin tersenyum lebar, Yunho melihat bibir cherry itu yang mengerucut sebal.

"**Aissh** Yunnie. Kau merusak tatanan rambutku yang keren ini. Nanti wajah tampanku bisa hilang gara-gara kau." Keluhnya dan berjalan dengan bibir yang masih mencebil. Meninggalkan Yunho yang tersenyum geli. Tampan dari mana? Kau itu cantik Jaejoongie.

Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang sepertiya kesulitan membuka pintu lokernya, 'Apa gerangan isi loker seorang Kim Jaejoong?' tanya yunho dalam hati.

"Ah akhirnya bisa juga." Seru Jaejoong dan mulai membuka pintu loker yang terlihat serat itu.

Bruukkk

Pluk

Awwww!

Yunho mengerutkan dahi melihat Jaejoong terjatuh di lantai kampus dan jangan lupakan keadaannya saat ini. Kedua namja itu baru saja di kejutkan dengan puluhan surat serta hadiah yang menghuni loker millik Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu mengelus keningnya yang beberapa saat lalu diserbu surat-surat serta kotak kecil yang berjatuhan dari loker miliknya.

"**Aishh! Appo**. Kenapa sih selalu seperti ini. Menyebalkan." Gerutunya pada kertas surat berwarna–warni yang berhamburan di lantai.

Mata doe itu mengerjap ketika melihat sebuah tangan terulur kepadanya. Jaejoong tersenyum dan meraih tangan Yunho yang terulur untuknya.

"**Gomawo**, Yunnie." Seru Jaejoong dan menepuk-nepuk pantatnya menghilangkan noda debu yang mungkin menghuni jeansnya.

"**Ige mwoya**?" tanya Yunho dan meraih sebuah surat berwarna merah jambu yang tergeletak di lantai. Mata musang Yunho melotot seketika saat membaca isi surat yang di maksudkan untuk saudara tirinya itu.

"**Yak!** Kim Jaejoong. Siapa yang berani menulis surat seperti ini padamu eoh?" Tanya Yunho lagi dengan nada bicara yang cukup keras membuat Jaejoong harus menutup telinganya karena mendengar suara tiruan petir.

"**Mollayo**. Joongie tidak pernah membuka surat-surat itu. Kata Changmin itu surat terror, makanya setiap mendapat surat di loker, Joongie harus segera menghubungi Changmin." Jawab namja cantik itu apa adanya, dan Yunho menghela nafas lega.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, kau harus menghubungi Changmin untuk membersihkan semua surat terror ini." Ucap Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung meraih ponselnya, mengirim sebuah pesan pada namja jangkung bernama Shim Changmin, yang sekarang di ketahui Yunho sebagai orang yang sangat cerdas dalam mengelabui Kim Jaejoong. Perlu di contoh. Pikir Yunho dan menyeringai evil.

"**Kajja**, sudah waktunya kan kita masuk. Sebentar lagi kelas dimulai." Ujar Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk setuju. Melupakan apa yang ingin di taruhnya kedalam loker melihat insiden surat terror yang katakan oleh Changmin pada Jaejoong.

Yunho melihat sekali lagi surat yang di bacanya, sebuah surat dengan tanda kissmack besar dari seorang yeoja bernama Shin Neul Mi dan diberi sebuah kata-kata.

**'Jaejoong oppa, ayo kita lakukan malam pertama bersama.'**

'Dasar yeoja sinting' Batin Yunho dan meremas surat itu lalu melemparkannya ke tampat sampah sambil berjalan di belakang Jaejoong.

"Yunnie, ayo **palli.** Kalau kita terlambat, Hong seosangnim akan menyuruh keluar dari kelas. Yunho mengangkat bahu. Apa Jaejoong lupa kalau jurusan mereka berbeda. Namja tampan berrambut brunnette itu menggeleng pelan tapi kemudian tersenyum dan meraih tangan Jaejoong untuk digenggamnya.

'Ah senangnya mempunyai seseorang yang ingin dilindungi melebihi diri kita sendiri. Kim Jaejoong, aku menyayangimu.' Ucap Yunho dalam hati dan kembali memandang sosok cantik yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan di koridor kampus itu pun, Yunho disibukkan dengan mendeatglare berpasang-pasang mata yang sedang memperhatikan Jaejoong di sampingnya. Sementara namja cantik itu justru sibuk membuka-buka halaman buku tugas yang di pegangnya sembari berkali-kali mempoutkan dan menggigit bibir kissabelnya, yang tentu saja menarik puluhan mata untuk tidak melewatkan pandangan yang terlihat menggiurkan itu.

.

.

.

Yunho memasuki rumah barunya, tempat tingganya bersama seorang saudara dan ibu tiri yang baru beberapa hari yang lalu di dapatnya. Namja tampan itu baru saja di antar sahabatnya Park Yoochun karena Jaejoong harus mengikuti seminar untuk mahasiswa design, sehingga Yunho terpaksa meninggalkan Jaejoong dan memilih pulang bersama Yoochun. Apalagi mengingat Jaejoong akan pulang sedikit malam.

Dan sedikit lebih tenang melihat ada namja jangkung yang merupakan sainganya itu sekarang menemani Jaejoong di acara seminar. Meskipun pada kenyataannya hatinya benar-benar tidak ihklas Jaejoong bersama seorang Shim Changmin.

Yunho membuka pintu dan dihadiahi suasana yang sangat sepi. Namja tampan itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar kedua orang tuanya, mengecek dimana keberadan dua orang yang habis berbulan madu itu.

Langkah Yunho terhenti begitu mendengar sesuatu dari dalam kamar kedua orang tuanya. Namja itu pun menghentikan niatnya untuk menerobos masuk dan memilih memperhatikan apa yang sedang dibicarakan kedua orang tuanya itu.

.

.

.

Seuh Yeong menatap pemandangan di samping rumahnya yang terlihat cukup indah. Tatapan matanya kosong dan wajahnya terlihat lelah. Seperti ada begitu banyak beban yang dipikirkannya. Yeoja itu tersentak saat seseorang tiba-tiba merengkuh bahunya.

"Ada apa? Apa kau menghawatirkan uri Joongie? Dan Yunho?" Seuh Yeong mengangguk dan beralih menatap namja di sampingnya.

"Hubungan mereka sudah sangat baik. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko jika Yunnie dan Joongie tau kenyataan yang sesungguhnya. Aku takut Yunho akan membenci Joongie yeobo." Mr Jung menatap wajah istrinya dengan sendu.

"Kita akan memberitau kenyataan yang sesungguhnya pada mereka. Tetapi secara perlahan. Mereka harus tau yang sebenarnya." Ucap Mr Jung mantab dan di balas dengan anggukan istrinya.

"Aku harap Yunho bisa menerima semuanya dan berfikir lebih dewasa." Mr Jung mengangguk.

"Apa kau juga mengkhawatirkan tanggapan Joongie nanti?" Seuh Yeong menggeleng pelan dan kembali melihat ke arah pohon flamboyan yang sedang berbunga itu.

"**Anya,** Joongie anak yang baik, dia tidak akan mudah emosi dan tempramen. Aku percaya Joongie akan menerima semuanya dengan tersenyum. Tapi Yunho ..."

Mr Jung menghela nafas berat dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Wajahnya tampak berfikir dengan keras.

"Bagaimanapun caranya, Yunho harus mengetahui yang sebenarnya bahwa dia dan Joongie adalah saudara sedarah. Mereka adalah saudara Kandung." Ucap Mr Jung dan mengangguk mantab.

.

.

.

"Dia dan Joongie adalah saudara sedarah. Mereka adalah saudara Kandung."

JEDLERRRR

Deg

Deg

Nafas Yunho seakan terlepas begitu saja. Jantungnya serasa dihimpit berjuta-juta beban yang tak nampak. Tubuh Yunho merosot dari dinding. Pandangan matanya meredup.

'**Anya! Andwe**! Dia bukan saudara kandungku. Mereka bohong. Appa, aku menyukainya, aku menyayanginya, d –dan mungkin aku juga telah mencintainya. Aku mencintai Kim Jaejoong ...' Yunho menggelang masih memegangi dadanya. Kedua mata musangnya terpejam.

'Tidak bisa! Dia hanya saudara tiriku!'

Arrrrggghhhhhh!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**Hallo^^ yang meminta moment YunJaeMin sudah gia bikin yah, eonni My Be2ty jeje Minjae nya cuma segitu dulu nde, gia bener-bener kesulitan bikin couple selain Yunjae huft! Membayangkannya susah banget he ... he ...**

**Gia mohon, gia g mau menimbulkan war antar fandom. Jadi yang merasa bukan penggemar Yunjae silahkan tinggalkan fic gia. Semua couple itu real bagi masing-masing fans. Jadi jangan mengurangi pahala di bulan puasa dengan membuat orang lain emosi. Jangan membashing pairing maupun fic seorang author kalau ga mau di sumpahin. Gia CINTA DAMAI lho ^-***

**Terimakasih untuk perhatiannya ^^**

**Berita buruknya, gia akan mudik minggu besok, dan mungkin g bisa update ff selama berada di kampung halaman karena di sana termasuk daerah deket pegunugan hehe .. Gia mohon doanya ajja semoga sudah ada signal di kampung halaman gia. Mianhe lom bisa membalas reviw satu persatu. Gamsahamnida ^^**

**Thanks to reviwer :**

**Y**unHolic, **K**im Eun Seob, **C**hoi Hyun Gi, **V**ic89, **a**jid yunjae, **G**uest, **T**he Biggest Fan of Yunjae, **l**ipminnie**, J**ihee46, **a**nastasya regiana, **n**in nina, **G**uest, **S**imviR**, D**ipa Woon, **M**erry Jung, **R**edsXiah, **K**JHwang.

**K**imYcha Kyuu, **a**yy88fish, **d**ennis park, **G**uest**, J**ejevan**, C**hris1004**, k**eanjeje, **Y**un Dee**, f**uyu cassiopeia, **y**oon HyunWoon, **s**issy**, f**uyu cassiopeia, **M**y beauty jeje, **J**ung Eunhee, **r**iska0122, **F**itri Nur Fani**, g**ege.


	4. Chapter 4

**Folly Of Love To My Brother Man**

**Title : Folly Of Love To My Brother Man**

**Author : Giaoneesan a.k.a Park Young Eun**

**Pairing : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, YOOSUMIN.**

**Genre : Yaoi , Complikated, Family, Drama, INCEST.**

**Rate : M**

**Leigh : Chapter**

**Warning: Typo bertebaran, no bashing no flame, read, enjoy n thinking you like or not. Criticisms and suggestion received with polite language**.

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 4**_

**Folly Of Love To My Brother Man**

**giaoneesan**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Arggggghhhhhhh!

Mr Jung dan seuh Yeong terkejut mendengar seseorang yang memekik di depan kamar mereka. Keduanya berhambur keluar dan mendapati sosok Yunho yang tengah terduduk di lantai.

"Yunho~ya. Ada apa **chagi**?" Seuh yeong berjongkok dan membelai pundak Yunho.

Sreet

"Jangan sentuh aku. Kau bukan ibu ku."

"Jung Yunho jaga bicaramu. Dia adalah istri appa. Berarti dia adalah ibumu sekarang." Seuh Yeong terisak.

"Appa. Benarkah apa yang barusan ku dengar? Kim Jaejoong. Siapa dia?"

Mr Jung menghela nafas. Akhirnya tanpa perlu menjelaskan apapun pada putranya, Yunho telah mengetahui semuanya. Mengetahui bahwa namja itu mempunyai seorang saudara. Saudara kandung yang telah lama di pisahkan darinya.

"**Geure,** Yunho~ya, Joongie adalah saudara kandungmu." Mata musang itu nyalang menatap tidak percaya dan penuh benci.

"Bohong! Kalian semua pembohong. Apa buktinya Jaejoong adalah saudara ku?"

"Dia hyung mu Yunho~ya." Yunho menggeleng berusaha menyangkal apa yang baru saja di didengarnya.

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah mempercayainya. Jaejoong bukan saudaraku. Aku mencintainya Appa. Aku mencintai Kim Jaejoong!"

Plak

Sebuah tamparan di layangkan Mr Jung ke wajah putranya. Yunho menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan penuh benci.

"Kau gila Yunho~ya. Dengarkan Appa sekarang juga. Kim Seuh Yeong adalah satu-satunya wanita yang Appa cintai. Meskipun kami menikah karena perjodohan. Asal kau tau, kami baru saja bahagia karena berita kehamilan Seuh Yeong. Tapi ibumu, tiba-tiba datang dan mengaku kalau dirinya hamil karena aku menodainya saat mabuk dan mengandung putraku. Seuh Yeong melepaskan Appa untuk ibumu dan pergi meninggalkan appa. Membawa Joongie hingga dewasa. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih pada Seuh Yeong yang sudah rela menderita dan mengorbankan masa depan Joongie yang tanpa seorang ayah. Dan sekarang kau mengatakan kau mencintai hyungmu sendiri? Kau benar-benar sudah gila seperti ibumu. Apa kau ingin menghancurkan masa depan Joongie? Hah?" Seuh Yeong terisak hebat, yeoja itu hanya mampu diam saat suaminya menjelaskan semuanya dan membuka luka lama yang ditorehkan oleh eomma Yunho.

"Bagaimana bisa kau jatuh cinta pada Joongie? Kau bahkan baru bertemu dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan demi Tuhan Yunho, joongie itu seorang namja, sama sepertimu. Dia itu kakakmu Yunho~ya." Mr Jung terduduk lemas di samping istrinya, wajahnya menunduk. Laki-laki paruh baya itu tidak bisa mengerti apa rencana Tunhan sebenarnya. Bagaimana mungkin putranya mencintai saudaranya sendiri. Apalagi mereka sama-sama seorang namja.

"Apa yang aku lakukan sampai-sampai cobaan seberat ini menimpa keluargaku?" tanya Mr Jung entah pada siapa, pria itu memegang dadanya dan tak mampu lagi harus mengatakan apa pada putranya.

Yunho bangkit dan menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan wajah tak terartikan. Namja berkulit tan itu berjalan pergi meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang saat itu tengah bergulat dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

.

.

.

"Yoochun~na, **eodiga**? Aku ingin pergi ke tempat yang kau maksud itu." Yunho menaiki motor miliknya yang dipesannya dari Yoochun saat memutuskan akan tinggal di Seoul cukup lama. Namun mengingat apa yang dikatakan Appanya tentang ibunya yang ternyata penyebab kehancuran rumah tangga orang lain, membuatnya tak bisa lagi berfikir. Dugaannya selama ini ternyata salah. Kim Seuh Yeong bukanlah wanita yang telah merebut appanya, tetapi ibu kandungnyalah yang telah menyebabkan sosok yang dicintainya itu menderita. Membuat seorang Kim Jaejoong tumbuh tanpa seorang ayah.

Motor itu melaju kencang membelah jalanan dan terik sinar matahari ikut membakar perasaan dan pikiran seorang Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

Suara dentuman musik yang memekakkan telinga menyambut sosok tampan yang terlihat kacau itu. Yunho memencarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang yang baru saja di hubunginya beberapa saat yang lalu. Namja tampan itupun melangkah dengan gontai saat sosok yang di carinya melambaikan tangan di depan meja bartender.

"Yo Yunho hyung, what's up man?" seru Yoochun. Yunho sama sekali tidak menanggapi sapaan Yoochun, melainkan langsung menyambar segelas bir yang berada di hadapan Yoochun dan menegaknya sekaligus.

"wow, hyung slow man!" Mata musang Yunho memicing saat tanpa sengaja melihat sosok yang pernah dilihatnya dimintai tolong oleh Jaejoong. Mengerti arah pandangan Yunho, Yoochun nyengir dan melihat seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kedua namja itu.

"Yoochun~na, aku ketoilet sebentar nde." Yoochun mengangguk dan melihat kepergian temannya hingga sosok itu menghilang di pintu menuju toilet. Yunho mengambil alih tempat duduk di samping Yoochun dan ikut memandang seseorang yang menurutnya pernah dilihatnya itu. Menunjuk dengan dagunya Yunho kembali menarik perhatian namja berwajah cassanova di sampingnya.

"Bukankah itu teman dekatnya Joongie?" tanya Yunho, dan Yoochun mengangguk.

"Kim Junsu? Dia bukan teman dekat Jae hyung. Hanya fans beratnya. Sudah berkali-kali aku melihatnya menguping pembicaraan gadis-gadis yang sedang membicarakan Jae hyung. Dia juga mengoleksi foto-foto Jae hyung. Apa kau ingin melihatnya hyung?" tanpa menunggu jawaban Yunho, Yoochun langsung menyambar ponsel milik Junsu yang sepertinya ditinggalkannya di atas meja bar.

Yunho mengerutkan kening melihat berbagai macam pose dan foto Jaejoong dalam ponsel itu. Bahkan semuanya mungkin berjumlah ratusan. Tiba-tiba saja dadanya terasa panas dan terbakar. Apa namja bernama Kim Junsu itu menyukai Jaejoongnya? Kalau bukan, lalu apa alasan namja itu menyimpan foto Jaejoong sebanyak ini?"

"Ah, ponselku. Aku kira ada dimana." Junsu menyambar ponselnya yang masih berada di tangan Yoochun begitu saja dengan tersenyum. Yunho bangkit dan menatap Junsu dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

Srettt

"Kau! Apa kau menyukai Kim Jaejoong? hah? Untuk apa kau menyimpan foto-foto Jaejoong." pekik Yunho dan menarik kerah kaos Junsu membuat namja berwajah imut itu gemetar dan ketakutan.

"Yunho hyung!" Yoochun menahan tangan Yunho.

"B –bukan seperti itu. A –aku hanya ingin me –memastikan sesuatu." Sanggah Junsu dengan pandangan takut saat melihat sepasang mata musang yang mengarah tajam padanya.

"Memastikan apa? Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya? Apa kau ingin mencelakai Jaejoong? cepat katakan sekarang juga." Perintah Yunho masih menatap penuh amarah. Yoochun berhenti memegangi tangan Yunho dan ikut menunggu namja berwajah imut itu menjawab pertanyaan yang juga sadang dipikirkannya.

"Junsu~ya, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kau yang diam-diam selalu menguping pembicaraan gadis-gadis tentang Jae hyung? Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan Junsu~ya?" Junsu mengangguk dan mencoba berbicara.

"aku akan mengatakannya, tapi aku mohon lepaskan dulu tanganmu Yunho ssi."Yunho menatap Yoochun yang menganggukkan kepalanya dan akhirnya melepaskan tarikan di kerah kaos Junsu.

.

.

.

Ketiga namja itu saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya Junsu menarik nafas panjang dan menegak segelas wine yang beberapa saat lalu di pesannya.

"Aku sudah mengawasi Kim Jaejoong sejak pertama kali masuk ke Universitas Shin Ki." Junsu menghentikan penjelasannya dan membuka dompet yang baru saja diambilnya dari saku celananya. Menarik sebuah foto dan menyodorkannya ke hadapan Yunho dan Yoochun.

Mata musang itu menilik heran. Ada apa dengan foto bayi dalam box bayi yang sepertinya di rumah sakit itu? Yunho menggeleng tidak mengerti dan kembali menatap Junsu meminta penjelasan maksud dari foto yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Really don't undertand. What the mean it?" Cetus Yoochun dan mengerutkan keningnya. Junsu menunjuk foto itu dengan jarinya.

"bayi yang berada di foto itu adalah bayi kandung orang tuaku yang telah menghilang selama dua puluh tahun ini." Yunho mengubah raut wajahnya semakin serius mendengarkan penuturan Junsu.

"Kami lahir bersamaan dirumah sakit yang sama. Satu hal yang masih diingat dengan jelas oleh eomma. Bayinya memiliki sebuah tanda lahir di lehernya. Tapi saat akan membawa pulang bayinya, eomma tidak melihat tanda lahir itu di leherku. Jadi kesimpulannya aku bukanlah anak kandung eommaku yang sekarang." Junsu menelan saliva dan kembali menegak wine miliknya. Yunho semakin memicingkan mata musangnya, berusaha mencerna pembicaraan namja imut di hadapannya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho cepat dan disertai anggukan Yoochun.

"Ada, sangat ada. Saat itu hanya ada dua bayi laki-laki yang lahir di rumah sakit itu, dan keduanya adalah dari keluarga Kim. Jika aku bukan anak kandung eomma, berati kemungkinan besar aku dan bayi laki-laki yang dilahirkan oleh keluarga Kim yang lain itu tertukar."

Deg

Yunho menelan saliva dengan susah payah. Ada sesuatu yang membuncah dalam dadanya. Sebuah harapan. Mungkinkah Jaejoong ...

"jadi apa kau menduga kalau kau tertukar dengan Jae hyung, begitu?" ungkap Yoochun tepat di hati Yunho. Junsu menghela nafas dan tersenyum. Kemudian mengangguk.

"Aku sudah mencari tau sejauh ini. Dan Kim Seuh Yeong adalah wanita bermarga Kim yang melahirkan bayi laki-laki di rumah sakit yang sama dengan eomma melahirkan bayinya. Bahkan aku sudah mengambil sample rambut Jaejoong hyung dengan milik eomma untuk melakukan tes DNA. Hasilnya akan keluar besok siang."

"Apa benar yang kau katakan itu Junsu ssi?" tanya Yunho dengan wajah penuh cahaya dan pancaran kebahagian.

"aku dan eomma sudah mencari keberadaan Kim Seuh Yeong selama beberapa tahun ini yang selalu berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal, sampai akhirnya terdengar berita Kim Seuh Yeong menjadi desainer terkenal yang akan menetap di Seoul. Sejak itulah aku mencari tau tantang Kim Jaejoong, putra satu-satunya Kim Seuh Yeong. Semua ciri-ciri yang eomma katakan sangat sesuai dengan Jaejoong hyung. Aku tidak berharap Kim seuh Yeong akan mengakuiku sebagai anaknya, tapi aku akan mewujudkan mimpi eomma yang sudah membesarkanku dan merawatku. Jaejoong hyung adalah peninggalan terakhir dari mendiang suami eomma. Dan putra kandung dari eomma dan apaa. Aku sudah berjanji akan menemukan putra kandung eomma. Karena itulah aku menyimpan begitu banyak informasi dan foto-foto Jaejoong hyung." Yoochun hanya mampu menelan ludah dan tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Bibir hati itu menyunggingkan senyum Yunho bangkit dari duduknya dengan wajah penuh kebahagiaann.

Grep

Yoochun mengerjap kebingungan begitu juga Junsu saat tiba-tiba Yunho memeluk tubuh Junsu.

"**Gomawo.** Kau memberikan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa padaku Junsu~ya. **Nae hyungie**." Kali ini Junsu dan Yoochun yang di buat syok dengan pernyataan Yunho yang baru saja diucapkannya.

"M –maksud Yunho ssi a –apa? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. **Hy –hyungie**? **Nugu? Nuguya**?" tanya Junsu semakin bingung.

Yoochun menggaruk belakang telinganya tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Hanya mampu melihat adegan Yunho yang tampak bahagia setelah beberapa saat lalu datang dengan wajah menekuk dan penuh emosi, sementara sakarang berubah total menjadi penuh gairah dan tampak senang? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? Pikir Yoochun.

" kau adalah putra dari Kim Seuh Yeong dan Jung Seungho. Dan aku adalah putra dari Jung Eunji dan Jung Seungho." Guman Yunho, kita adalah saudara seayah Junsu~ya.

Junsu tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa, matanya tampak berkaca-kaca dan di balasnya pelukan Yunho tanpa perhitungan lagi. Yoochun mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum.

"And this story should be end?" Ungkap Yoochun dan mengangkat ketiga jarinya pada bartender yang terletak beberapa meja dari mejanya, memberi isyarat untuk menyajikan tiga buah gelas untuk merayakan hari bahagia bagi kedua sahabatnya yang ternyata adalah sepasang saudara itu.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka dunia sungguh sangat sempit Junsu~ya. Dan sejak kapan kau mencari keberadaan Jae hyung?" tanya Yoochun begitu ketiganya sudah mulai berbincang dengan tenang.

"Aku dan eomma sudah mencari keberadaan Jae hyung sekitar umurku baru menginjak delapan tahun. Kim Seuh Yeong dan Kim Jaejoong benar-benar seperti ditelan bumi. Susah sekali mencari keberadan mereka." Ungkap Junsu menerawang. Yunho mengerti dan memahami sepenuhnya maksud Junsu. Ibu tirinya itu jelas menyembunyikan diri sejak Jung Eunji eommanya masuk kedalam rumah tangga wanita itu. Karena itulah Seuh Yeong tidak mengizinkan semua orang mengetahui keberadaannya.

Hingga beberapa bulan yang lalu Eunji eommanya memutuskan untuk bercerai setelah bertemu dengan orang yang dia bilang lebih mencintainya dari pada Appa Jung. Mungkin saat itulah Seuh Yeong memutuskan sudah waktunya kembali pada keluarganya, kembali pada suaminya dulu.

"Ada apa Yunho~ya? Apa ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Junsu saat melihat raut wajah Yunho yang penuh dengan keheranan itu.

"Hyung, apa ada yang menganggumu?" Yoochun ikut bertanya.

"Junsu~ya, Yoochuna~na, kenapa kedua bayi laki-laki di rumah sakit itu bisa tertukar? Siapa yang sudah melakukan hal sekeji itu?" Junsu memghela nafas dan kembali menatap foto yang masih tergeletak di atas meja.

"**Mianhe **Yunho~ya, setelah aku dan eomma menyelidikinya, banyak saksi perawat yang dibayar oleh yeoja bernama Jung Eunji agar tutup mulut dengan peristiwa itu. Ibumu lah yang menukar kedua bayi kelurga Kim itu. Yunho mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Amarahnya benar-benar membara sekarang.

"Yunho hyung, **gwenchana?**" tanya Yoochun khawatir.

"Sekarang aku benar-benar telah membenci wanita itu. Dia bukan hanya mengahancurkan kehidupan seseorang, tapi banyak orang."Guman Yunho pelan.

.

.

**Folly Of Love To My Brother Man**

**giaoneesan**

.

.

"Yah Minnie, **eotte**? Ha ... ha ... ha ... " Changmin merenggut kesal karena di kerjai namja cantik di hadapannya. Keduanya baru saja selesai mengikuti acara seminar yang di adakan di kampus.

"kau tega sekali Joongie, Ini sangat pedas. Telingaku serasa keluar asap merah karena menelan jus iblis ini." Keluh Changmin dan memberenggut, menegak hampir dua botol air mineral yang sengaja di sediakan Jaejoong untuknya.

"**Mianhe,** Changmin~ah. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau sebagai permintaan maafku." Wajah kekanakan Changmin bercahaya seketika. Bahkan senyum evil mulai nampak di wajah itu.

"**jinjjayo**?baiklah kalau kau memaksa. Aku akan memaafkanmu, asalakan dengan satu syarat Joongie." Mata doe itu mengerjap, dan membuat Changmin semakin terpesona pada Kim Jaejoong.

"Jaejoongie, kau harus memberikan satu ciuman di bibir, dua di pipi dan satu lagi di kening. Dan aku akan memaafkanmu. Bagaimana?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya dan tampak berfikir. Namja cantik itu mengerucutkan bibir kissablenya dan terus menimang-nimang persyaratan yang di berikan namja bertubuh jangkung itu.

"**Arraseo**. Jadi jumlahnya ada empat. Mana yang harus aku kerjakan dulu Minnie?" Changmin bersorak dalam hati dan menunjuk bibirnya. Jaejoong mengangguk dan meletakkan jus jeruk miliknya. Sementara Changmin sudah memasang aba-aba bersiap menerima hadiah yang akan diberikan Jaejoong padanya.

1 detik

2 detk

3 detik

Hehhh

?

Changmin mengerjap pelan saat membuka matanya dan hanya mendapati jus jeruk dan dua botol air mineral kosong di hadapannya. Kemana Jaejoong? pikirnya dan semuanya terjawab saat namja bertubuh jangkung itu mendengar teriakan dari jauh yang sudah sangat dikenalnya.

"Changmin~ah, aku pulang dulu nde, tolong bawakan mobilku. Aku pulang dijemput Yunnie. Annyeong!" dan suara merdu Kim Jaejoong beralih terkena terpaan angin. Changmin menghela nafas.

"Jung Yunho benar-benar membuatku tidak bisa berkutik lagi." Ungkap Changmin dan menyambar kunci mobil yang di tinggalkan Jaejoong. menghela nafas sekali lagi sebelum meninggalakan area kampus yang sudah terlihat sepi itu.

.

.

.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan Changmin Joongie? Tanya Yunho saat menghentikan motornya di sebuah kedai ramyun di pinggir jalan. Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan mendudukkan namja cantik itu di sebuah meja.

"Aku memberikan ungkapan permintaan maaf karena tadi mengerjai Changmin dengan memberinya minuman super hot yang sangat pedas." Jawab Jaejoong tidak menyadari tatapan tajam Yunho padanya.

"Lalu apa yang diminta Shim Changmin sampai-sampai memasang wajah konyol dengan memajukan bibirnya di hadapanmu?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Changmin bilang, syarat untuk memaafkanku adalah memberinya empat buah kecupan. Di bibir, di pipi dan di kening itu saja."

Brakkk

"**MWO? Yak**! Akan ku hajar namja itu." Jaejoong mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Yun, bukankah kau tadi pulang duluan? Lalu kenapa kau kembali lagi dan menjemputku?"

"Aku ... aku tidak sengaja lewat." Jawab Yunho berbohong. Sebenarnya dia sangat bahagia setelah mendengar berita luar biasa dari saudara aslinya Kim Junsu, dan memutuskan untuk menemui Jaejoong secepatnyaya. Namja cantik itu hanya mengangguk mengerti mendengar jawaban Yunho.

"Yun, aku masih berhutang pada Changminnie. Kalau kau tidak menarikku pasti sekarang aku tidak punya beban lagi. Hanya tinggal melakukan itu dalam dua menit dan semua beres." Yunho melotot. Andwee , bagaimana bisa Yunho membiarkan orang lain mendapatkan bibir cherry itu. Tidak boleh. Ciuman pertama milik Yunho begitupun seterusnya sampai akhir tetap milik Yunho.

"Memangnya kau tidak sungkan mencium Shim Changmin? Eoh?" Jaejoong menggeleng membuat Yunho membelalak tidak percaya.

"Kau tenang saja Joongie. Aku , aku yang akan membayar permintaan maafmu." Yunho merutuk dirinya sendiri. 'kenapa aku berkata begitu?' namja tampan itu menggeleng pelan.

"**Jeongmaliyo**? Bearti kau akan mencium Changmin begitu?"

"**Geure**, a –aku a akan mencium Shim Changmin." Yunho mengatakannya tanpa berfikir dan benar-benar menyesalinya. Namun sebuah seringaian muncul tiba-tiba di sudut bibir hatinya.

"Tapi dengan imbalan pastinya."

"**Mwoya**?" bibir cherry itu membentuk huruf O yang membuat Yunho benar-benar ingin menikmatinya. Ah saudara tirinya ini benar-benar membuat pikiran Yunho menjadi amburadul. Tunggu, bukankah Jaejoong bukan saudara tirinya? Juga bukan saudara kandung. Apa salahnya melakukan itu.

"Kau harus menggantinya dengan memberikan ciuman untukku Joongie." Ucap Yunho dengan evil smirk yang terlihat jelas.

Cupp

Yunho tercengang saat tiba-tiba bibir cherry Jaejoong menyentuh bibirnya. Beberapa detik kedua bibir itu saling menyatu membuat detakan di dada Yunho semakin menggila. Jaejoong bersiap untuk menjauhkan wajahnya, namun tangan Yunho lebih cepat menarik tengkuk pemuda cantik itu dan kembali menyatukan bibir hatinya dengan bibir merah yang selalu menggodanya itu. Kesempatan yang tidak disia-siakan Yunho. Yunho menggerakkan bibirnya menyesap dan melumat bibir Jaejoong, membuat pemiliknya membulatkan mata doenya seketika, sementara Yunho sudah memejamkan matanya sibuk menikmati manisnya bibir merah yang sedang dikulumnya.

Hmpptt

Mmpckkk

"Yunmmph ..." Yunho sudah tidak mengindahkan panggilan teredam Jaejoong. yang dipikirkannya sekarang hanyalah menikmati bibir cherry yang sangat nikmat ini.

Brakk!

Kedua namja itu terlonjak saat melihat pemilik kedai meletakkan dua mangkuk ramyun dihadapan mereka dengan wajah garang.

"Kalian membuat separuh pelangganku meneteskan air liur gara-gara pemandangan panas kalian." Jaejoong bangkit dan menunduk.

"**Mianheyo** adjjushi." Jaejoong merunduk dan membuat iba pemilik kedai sehingga pria itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tak apa, lanjutkanlah makan kalian."

"**Gomawo** adjjushi." Sekali lagi Jaejoong membungkuk. Yunho hanya mampu mengerjap dan melihat apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong.

"Yunnie, apa maksud adjjusi itu dengan pemandangan panas?" tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"Heeehh? Ohh, **keuge** .. maksudnya pemandangan di depan kita ini Joongie, bukankah ramyun ini terlihat sangat panas dan masih mengepulkan asap?" Jaejoong mengangguk mendengar penjelasan konyol Yunho. Tersenyum puas namja berbibir hati itu mulai menyantab makanannya, merasa sudah mengelabui Jaejoong dengan baik.

.

.

.

Motor Yunho berhenti didepan kediaman Kim. Menengok sosok yang tengah tertidur sambil memeluknya itu. Senyum berkembang dibibir Yunho begitu mengamati wajah yang seperti malaikat. Yunho turun dari motornya dan menyangga tubuh kecil Jaejoong.

Cup

Sebuah kecupan mendarat pada bibir cherry itu.

Eunghh

Mata doe yang tadinya terpejam, kini mulai terjaga. Sebuah senyuman lembut dari Yunho menyambut pengllihatan Jaejoong.

"Oh, Yunnie. Apakah sudah sampai di rumah?" tanya namja cantik itu dan dibalas anggukan Yunho.

"**Kajja**, kita masuk. Kau terlihat sangat lelah Joongie. Setelah ini kau harus langsung tidur, **arraseo**." Jaejoong mengangguk.

Kriett

Sebuah tatapan tajam menyambut kedatangan kedua namja itu, begitu pintu terbuka. Mr Jung menatap tajam putranya, sementara Seuh Yeong berlari dan memeluk Jaejoong.

"Joongie, **gwenchana**? Kau tidak apa-apa **chagi**?" tanya Seuh Yeong cemas dan meneliti setiap detail tubuh putranya,

"Eomma, **musun mirieopso**? Joongie baik-baik saja eomma. Apalagi Yunnie sudah datang dan menjemput Joongie tadi. Eomma tidak perlu khawatir nde. Ada Yunnie." Seuh Yeong terisak dan langsung memeluk Jaejoong yang justru merasa kebingungan.

"Appa sudah memutuskan. Joongie, kau akan melanjutkan kuliahmu di London. Dan besok lusa adalah waktu keberangkatanmu."

Yunho terpaku, tidak boleh. Dia harus menjelaskan secepatnya pada kedua orang tuanya bahwa Jaejoong bukanlah putra kandung mereka, bahwa Jaejoong tertukar dengan orang lain. Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan, Jaejoong akan dipisahkan darinya?

"Appa! Semuanya salah paham, Joongie itu buk ..."

"Diam Yunho. Appa tidak bicara dengan mu. Seuhie, cepat bawa Joongie masuk kekamarnya. Biarkan dia istirahat" ucap Mr Jung.

Yunho menggeleng tidak percaya. Namja tampan itu bergegas mengikuti Seuh Yeong yang sudah menarik Jaejoong memasuki kamarnya di lantai atas.

Srett

Yunho berbalik dan melihat tangan Mr Jung tengah mencengkram kuat lengannya.

"Appa, semuanya salah paham. Aku mohon jangan mengirim Joongie keluar negeri. Appa **jebbal,** Joongie bukan saudara kandungku appa."

"Cukup Yunho~ya. Appa tidak bisa membiarkan semuanya berlarut-larut. Masalah ini harus segera diselesaikan. Dan jangan berharap kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau." Tutur Mr Jung dan meninggalkan Yunho yang diam terpaku.

'dia bukan saudaraku Appa, aku mohon jangan biarkan dia pergi dariku. Aku mencintai Jaejoong. aku sangat mencintainya.' Yunho terduduk lemas di satu anak tangga terbawah. Menatap nanar lantai rumahnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Joongie?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**thank you so much to my reviwer you're is the best^^**

riska0122, Izcha RizcassieYJ, SimviR, Dipa Woon, Vic89, YunHolic, Guest, ayy88fish, Jejevan, The Biggest Fan of YunJae, Guest, Kim Eun Seob, .921, Fha, Kjhwang.

Jihee46, nin nina, merry jung, lipminnie, My beauty jeje, astutiimoet, Ilan-chan, BooJaejoongie is Mine, Jung Eunhee, Guest, Chris1004, Lady Ze, Dennis Park, rara, hana sukie, JejeSalvatore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Folly Of Love To My Brother Man**

Title : Folly Of Love to My Brother Man

Author : Giaoneesan aka Park Young Eun

Pairing : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

Genre : Yaoi-Family-complicated-Incest

Rated : T-M

Lenght : Chapters

_**Warning**__**:**_ no bashing, no flame, read, enjoy, and tinking that like or not. Kritik dan saran diterima dengan bahasa yang baik dan sopan.

Happy Reading^^

**.**

**.**

**Folly of Love to My Brother Man**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tap

Tap

Tap

Yunho melangkah diantara kegelapan total yang menyelimuti kediaman keluarga Kim dan Jung. Perhatiannya tertuju kesegala arah, mata musangnya juga memicing mencoba meneliti setiap keadaan rumahnya. Dengan langkah mengendap-endap, namja berperawakan tampan serta berkulit tan itu berjalan menuju satu-satunya pintu bertulisakan 'Joongie room' yang terletak tepat disebelah kamarnya.

Memegang handle pintu, dan senyum sempat menghiasi bibir hatinya saat menyadari pintu kamar saudaranya itu tidak terkunci.

Suara protes kayu sempat terdengar, namun tidak membangunkan sosok yang terlihat sedang berbaring di temani cahaya remang-remang dari lampu kamar.

Dengan langkah yang pasti, Yunho mendekati ranjang dan meneliti sejenak wajah angel yang ada di hadapannya. sambil berjongkok, dibelainya lembut surai namja cantik itu. dan hal itu kontan membuat pemilik mata doe itu sedikit melengguh diantara alam mimpinya.

"Jaejoongie .. irreona."

Eunggh

Perlahan mata doe itu terbuka, mengerjap dengan lucu dan menatap bingung sebelum menyadari dengan jelas sosok yang kini berada di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Yunnie?" tanyanya dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

"Ada apa Yunnie? Apa Yunnie lapar? Ingin Joongie memasakkan sesuatu? Atau ..." belum selesai bicara telunjuk Yunho sudah menempel diatas bibi cherry Jaejoong dan membuat pemiliknya berhenti berucap.

"Apa Joongie sayang Yunnie?" jaejoong mengangguk. Yunho tersenyum dan menarik kembali jari telunjuknya.

Cuup

Yunho mengecup singkat bibir cherry yang selalu menawan itu. Jaejoong mengernyit dan mata doenya mengerjap, pemandangan itu nampak imut menurut Yunho.

"Yunnie~ya ..."

Yunho membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Jaejoong. namja cantik itu mengangguk dan mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Arrachi!"

"Uhm .. Joongie akan melakukannya Yunnie jangan khawatir nde." Yunho mengacak surai lembut Jaejoong dan beranjak duduk di atas ranjang, Jaejoong menggeser tubuhnya sehingga membuat Yunho bisa berbaring di sampingnya.

"Jja, tidurlah. Sudah malam." Mengangguk, Jaejoong kembali memejamkan matanya saat Yunho terus membelai puncak kepalanya dengan lembut.

.

.

.

Yunho berdiri di depan kelas anak seni di universitas Shin Ki. Berjalan dengan gelisah kesana kemari menunggu kelas berakhir.

Senyum berkembang disudut bibirnya saat dilihatnya namja berwajah manis keluar sembari memasukkan beberapa buku dengan paksa kedalam tas ranselnya.

"Oh, Yunho~ya? Ada apa?" tanya Junsu begitu tangannya ditahan Yunho.

"Junsu~ya, bukankah kau bilang hasil tes DNA Jaejoong dengan ibu kandungnya keluar hari ini? Bisakah aku ikut denganmu untuk mengambil hasil tes itu?" Junsu tampak berfikir kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Arraseo. Kajja." Kedua namja itupun berjalan menuju tempat parkir kampus.

Tidak ada waktu lagi, selain hasil tes itu, tidak ada yang bisa Yunho harapkan. Kedua bumonimnya sudah mengambil keputusan telak tentang kepindahan Jaejoong ke London.

Yunho tidak tau, hanya hatinya terus saja menuntunnya untuk tetap memperjuangkan perasaannya yang baru-baru ini diketahuinya sebagai rasa cinta. Perasaan nyaman, suka, bahagia yang membuncah, dan rasa cemburu yang kerap kali dialaminya saat mata musangnya menangkap sosok namja cantik bermata doe itu. seorang namja yang sudah bisa merangsang tubuhnya, membuat hatinya berdebar, dan membuat darahnya berdesir. Namja yang baru beberapa hari yang lalu ditemuinya sebagai saudara tirinya. Namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Junsu dan Yunho menatap sebuah amplop putih yang masih tersegel dengan rapi di hadapan mereka.

"aku akan membukanya sekarang." Ucap Junsu dan Yunho mengangguk setuju. Keduanya tampak tegang dan dengan wajah dipenuhi peluh.

Deg

Satu kata yang ditangkap Yunho saat Junsu menyodorkan kertas itu padanya. Sebuah kata yang membuat dunianya runtuh seketika, membuat kekuatan yang dikumpulkannya terhempas begitu saja.

'**Negative'**

Bruuk

Tubuh Yunho jatuh terduduk di atas kursi ruang tunggu di rumah sakit. Kertas ditangannya bahkan sudah terlepas dari pegangannya. Junsu tak mampu lagi menopang berat badannya hingga ikut jatuh dan lututnya yang membentur lantai. Kedua namja itu tak memiliki tenaga lagi.

"tidak mungkin! Aku tidak mungkin salah. Saat itu hanya ada aku dan Jae hyung. Bahkan Seong uisangnim bilang bayi dari eomma lahir lebih dulu dan beberapa menit kemudian aku lahir setelah itu. tidak ada yang salah. Hanya ada aku dan Jae hyung yang lahir saat itu." Junsu menatap tidak percaya pada kertas putih yang tergeletak begitu saja dilantai rumah sakit.

Yunho beberapa kali menggeleng dan menutup kedua wajahnya.

"dia bukan saudaraku! Kami bukan saudara. Aku tidak bisa menerima ini." Yunho menggeleng hebat dan langsung bangkit berdiri. Langkah kakinya semakin cepat hingga hampir berlari. Mengacuhkan panggilan Junsu, Yunho bergegas menuju motornya yang terparkir di halaman rumah sakit.

Wajahnya kacau begitu pula pikirannya. Yunho menstater motornya dan dalam sekali memasukan gigi, menarik gas, motor itu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Beberapa mobil maupun truk dan kendaraan besar berhasil di salipnya. Tidak peduli lagi pada mendung yang tiba-tiba menghiasi awan-awan dilangit. Melupakan raungan petir yang tiba-tiba menyahut. Dan mengabaikan pandangannya yang tengah tertutup air mata kurang ajar yang beraninya keluar tanpa seizinnya.

'bohong! Aku benci pada kenyataan! Kenapa? Kenapa harus dia yang ditakdirkan memiliki hatiku? Kenapa harus dia yang kucintai? Kalau akhirnya tak bisa kumiliki! WAE? Wae?' jerit Yunho dalam hati. Air mata itu langsung mengalir begitu Yunho memejamkan kedua mata musangnya.

Drt, drt, drt

Getar ponsel membuat Yunho tersadar dan meraih ponsel miliknya yang diletakknya di dalam saku celananya.

Secercah senyum menghiasi bibirnya saat melihat namecall di layar ponsel. Buru-buru dijawabnya panggilan itu, tanpa mengurangi laju kecepatan motornya.

"Yeobseo, Joongie~ah Waey ...—"

Chiiittttttttttttt

Brakkkk

Brrukkkk

Roda motor itu berputar-putar ditengah jalan, sosok pemuda terpental tak jauh dari motornya. Yunho masih memegang erat ponselnya dan suara terakhir yang didengarnya adalah suara merdu namja cantik yang sangat dicintainya.

"Yunnie~ya ... "

Bayangan-bayangan tentang pertemuanya dengan Kim Jaejoong saat pertama kali melihat namja itu mempoutkan bibirnya, saat namja itu memasangkan seatbelt padanya. Saat Jaejoong tersenyum, saat jaejoong berdecak, saat namja cantik itu menciumnya.

Dan akhirnya semuanya menjadi gelap. Yunho menyunggingkan senyum sebelum benar-benar menutup kedua matanya dan membiarkan air hujan menyapu seluruh tubuhnya, membiarkan guyuran air dingin itu menghapus kekecewaannya dan kepedihan hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**Folly of Love to My Brother Man**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

Puk

Jaejoong memeluk sebuah boneka gajah yang didapatnya seminggu yang lalu dari seorang namja yang menyelinap diam-diam kekamarnya saat malam hari. Namja bermata musang yang sangat disayanginya.

Mata doenya melirik kearah seekor kucing yang bergelung dan mendengkur di sampingnya.

"Yah! Jiji~ya, kau masih bisa tertidur dengan pulas seperti itu eoh? Padahal aku sudah sering bilang pada Yunnie jangan sering melamun."

Hah

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya dan memandang boneka gajah dalam pelukanya. Pikirannya terbayang saat malam itu Yunho mendatangi kamarnya dan menciumnya.

'**besok aku akan memberikan boneka gajah yang besar untuk Joongie, asalkan Joongie mau menolak keputusan Appa Jung untuk pindah ke London. Aku juga akan berbaikan dengan Changmin, aku akan menuruti apapun yang Joongie inginkan. Arrachi!' **

"eothokhe? Padahal saat itu Joongie hanya menghubungi Yunnie untuk menyampaikan terima kasih karena boneka gajahnya sudah datang. Kenapa Yunnie malah pergi setelah itu?"

Hik

Hik

"Yah. Jiji~ya, seharusnya dulu kalau Yunnie melamun, aku harus menyadarkannya. Bukannya menyelamatmu. Yunnie ... bogoshipo !" lirih namja cantik berkulit seputih susu itu. dan dipeluknya erat boneka gajah pemberian Yunho untuknya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dan menghapus air matanya.

"Chagya, ayo kita berangkat sekarang. Nanti keburu siang." Seru yeoja cantik berpakaian hangbok hitam dari depan pintu kamar Jaejoong yang terbuka. Kim Seuh Yeong, kedua matanya masih tampak sembab, sementara Jaejoong bangkit dan menaruh boneka gajah yang diberinya nama Chang Chang, mengelus kepala Jiji dan mengambil jas hitamnya.

"kajja eomma."

Dibawah tangga tampak pria paruh baya dengan jas yang juga berwarna hitam dan sebuah senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan begitu melihat istrinya dan juga putranya menuruni tangga.

"kalian sudah siap?" tanya Mr Jung dan dijawab anggukan Jaejoong dan Seuh Yeong.

"kajja, kita berangkat sekarang." Ketiga orang itu berjalan menuju pintu utama kediaman Jung dan keluar dari dalam rumah megah itu dengan wajah tertunduk.

.

.

.

"Mianhe ..." sebuah kata itu terlontar dari bibir cherry Jaejoong saat berada di samping sebuah pusara besar. Diletakkannya sebuket bunga lili putih diatas makam itu dan Jaejoong meraba nama yang tertera dalam makam.

"Joongie janji tidak akan jahat, akan selalu mengingat kebaikan semua orang terdekat Joongie. Joongie janji akan berbakti pada Eomma dan Appa. Gomawo ..." Jaejoong bangkit setelah mengecup nisan dan tersenyum. Seuh Yeong dan Mr Jung mengangguk dan meraih Jaejoong kedalam pelukan mereka.

Seuh Yeong tak berhenti meneteskan air mata bahkan saat mereka bertiga sudah kembali pulang kerumah.

"Eomma, uljimarayo nde, Joongie selalu disini di samping eomma." Yeoja cantik itu tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Jaejoong, mengeluarkan isak tangisnya.

.

.

.

"Pagi Joongie." Seru namja bertubuh Jangkung dan bersenyum manis didepan sebuah kamar bertuliskan 'Joongie room'.

Hoamm

"pagi Minnie. Ohh! Kenapa kau datang terlalu pagi? Mataku mengeluh masih mengantuk. Bukankah ini masih jam enam pagi eoh?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengucek kedua matanya. Changmin menggeleng dan menunjukkan jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Jaejoong menatap horor jarum jam yang sedang berdetak itu yang justru menunjukkan angka keramat baginya. Pukul delapan lewat lima belas menit.

"OMO!" pekiknya dan disambut kikikan dari Changmin. Baru saja namja bertubuh tinggi itu akan melangkah masuk, namun bibir seksinya justru mencium pintu dengan elitnya.

Blamm

"Aissh! Aww! Yah Joongie! Kenapa membanting pintu didepan wajahku yang tampan ini eoh? Bagaimana kalau bibirku jadi bengkak?" teriak Changmin sambil berdecak serta menghela nafas dan mencebilkan bibirnya yang baru saja menghantam pintu kamar Jaejoong.

"nanti aku kehilangan aset berhargaku untuk menciummu Joongie." Lirihnya dan mengangkat bahu kemudian berjalan menuruni tangga ke lantai bawah.

Seet

Baru saja duduk di kursi tamu sebuah tangan sudah menarik lengannya dan membuatnya bangkit berdiri kembali.

"Kajja Minnie! Kita harus segera berangkat. Sebentar lagi Su ie akan menaiki pesawatnya." Seru Jaejoong dan menyeret Changmin dengan paksa.

"Aissh Joongie, pelan-pelan, kau sudah dua kali hampir mencelakaiku pagi ini."

Jaejoong menggeleng dan mendorong tubuh Changmin hingga keluar dari dalam rumahnya. Namja cantik itu berbalik sejenak dan menatap sebuah foto besar yang terpajang di dinding. Foto seorang namja tampan berbibir hati yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Aku pergi dulu Yunnie. Aku akan mengantar Su ie ke bandara. Annyeong!" serunya dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Kajja Minnie." Changmin mengangguk dan masuk kedalam mobil sport milik Jaejoong di kursi penumpang di samping kemudi. Namja bersurai gelap itu tersenyum miris saat membayangkan sesuatu. Teringat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat dirinya dan sosok namja lain sedang bertengkar memperebutkan kursi yang didudukinya sekarang. Jaejoong menstater mobilnya dan meninggalkan kediaman rumahnya, mengacuhkan ekspresi wajah namja disampingnya.

.

.

.

**At International Airport**

**Seoul**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong dan Changmin berjalan mengelilingi area bandara. Keduanya mencari-cari sosok namja berwajah imut.

"Joongie!" Jaejoong perpaling kearah suara yang menyerukan namanya. Namja cantik itu menarik tangan Changmin dan menyeretnya untuk mengikutinya.

"Eomma! Appa! Ohh Su ie ..." Jaejoong melepaskan tangannya di pergelangan Changmin dan memeluk namja imut di hadapannya yang juga balas memeluknya.

"Jae hyung. Gomawoyo, aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu." Ucap Junsu yang tanpa sengaja meneteskan air matanya. Seuh Yeong juga ikut teriak dan ditarik Mr Jung kedalam pelukannya.

"Hati-hatiah disana Su ie. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu. Sampaikan salamku pada Eomma. Ingat kau harus menjaga pola makanmu. Arrachi." Junsu mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Gomawo semuanya. Aku pasti akan kembali lagi secepatnya." Semua orang mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan saat melihat Junsu berjalan pergi.

Seuh Yeong langsung menarik tubuh Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya begitu juga Mr Jung. Sementara Changmin tersenyum penuh arti. Namja bertubuh jangkung itu menghela nafas saat mendengar bahwa pesawat keberangkatan Junsu menuju ke London telah lepas landas.

Mr Jung tersentak saat merasakan ponsel miliknya bergetar. Seuh Yeong dan jaejoong menatap kearah pria paruh baya itu yang tengah menerima panggilan, begitu pula degan Changmin yang menautkan garis matanya.

"Yeobseo."

...

"Mwo? Baiklah aku dan yang lainnya akan segera kesana."

...

"Arraseo." Mr Jung menatap Jaejoong dan Seuh Yeong bergantian dan senyum terlukis disudut pria ayah dari dua orang namja itu.

**.**

**.**

**Folly of Love to My Brother Man**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

Kedua kelopak mata itu mulai terbuka. Rasanya terlalu pening dan tenggorokannya seperti gurun pasir yang sangat kering dan membutuhkan setes air untuk menyejukkannya.

"YUNNIEEEE ! Bogoshipo!"

Bruukk

Yunho terpaku saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba dipeluk dengan nyaman oleh seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melupakan aroma vanila yang sangat familiar dalam indera penciumannya ini. Dan Yunho tidak akan pernah lupa pada bibir cherry serta mata doe yang sangat di kaguminya.

"Kenapa Yunnie tidur sangat panjang? Joongie dan Jiji juga Chang Chang sanagat merindukan Yunnie." Ucap Jaejoong dan melepaskan pelukannnya pada sosok namja tampan yang tengah tersenyum dan berusaha duduk bersandar di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Mianhe joongie, Apa kau tidak ingin memberikan ucapan selamat datang padaku? Eum?" Jaejoong menautkan alisnya dan mengerjap bingung.

"ucapan selamat datang? Maksud Yunnie?"

"kemarilah." tanpa pikir panjang lagi Jaejoong mendekatkan tubuhnya ke hadapan Yunho yang sudah menyeringai lebar.

Cuup

Jaejoong tercenung heran dan menatap Yunho dengan big doenya.

"Jaejoongie, berapa lama aku tidur dan tidak sadarkan diri?" Yunho kembali mengulum senyum melihat namja cantik dihadapannya mempoutkan bibirnya sembari menerawang.

"Yunnie sudah tidak bangun selama 7 hari. Waeyo? Apa Yunnie lapar? Joongie tidak bisa memasakkan sesuatu. Bukankah makanan yang harus Yunnie makan sangat dibatasi?" Yunho menggeleng.

"Anya, itu berarti Joongie harus memberikan kecupan pada Yunnie sebanyak 7 kali. Eotte? Bukankah sudah tujuh hari Joongie merindukan Yunnie?" Jaejoong tampak berfikir, namun dalam sekejap sebuah senyuman terlontar di bibir kissabelnya.

"Arraseo. Kajja Yunnie boleh mencium Joongie sebanyak tujuh kali."

"Joongie tutup mata nde." Jaejoong mengangguk, Yunho tersenyum evil, dan mulai menegakkan tubuhnya sementara Jaejoong sudah menutup kedua mata doenya menuruti instruksinya.

Menelan salivanya sendiri, Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada sosok menawan yang menyambut kesadarannya kembali setelah koma akibat kecelakaan motor yang dialaminya seminggu yang lalu.

Ehem!

Uhukk

Uhukk

Yunho dan Jaejoong berpaling kearah pintu, dan melihat seorang namja bertubuh jangkung yang masih terbatuk-batuk yang menurut Yunho adalah batuk palsu buatan namja bernama Changmin itu.

"Changminnie, gwenchana?" tanya Jaejoong dan menatap Changmin khawatir. Namja bertubuh tinggi itu mengangkat tangannya dan mengisyaratkan dia baik-baik saja pada Jaejoong. Yunho mendengus melihatnya dan langsung meraih tangan Jaejoong, mencoba meraih kembali perhatian namja cantik itu.

"joongie, haus." Tutur Yunho dengan nada manja dan membuat Changmin menggeram.

"Ohh, arraseo. Yunnie mau minum?" Jaejoong meraih gelas di meja samping ranjang rawat Yunho dan meminumkannya pada namja bermata musang itu.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dan Changmin bergantian, membuat kedua namja tampan itu saling mengerutkan kening dan menyatukan garis mata.

"Ada apa Joongie?" tanya Yunho dan Changmin mengangguk.

"Yah, Minnie, kau tidak memberikan ciuman selamat datang untuk Yunnie?"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"MWO?" Jaejoong menutup kedua telinganya saat mendengar pekikan yang sangat keras dari dua orang namja diruangan itu.

"Yah! Yunnie, Minnie, telingaku jadi berdengung gara-gara kalian. Eothokhe?" keluh Jaejoong dan memukul-mukul telinganya dengan telapak tangannya. Sementara Yunho dan Changmin saling pandang dan menyalahkan.

Kriett

Ketiganya menoleh saat melihat pintu kamar bergeser membuka. Menampakkan tiga sosok baru. Seorang pria paruh baya yang dikenali Yunho adalah Apppanya, seorang yeoja yang tak lain ibu tirinya dan yang terakhir adalah sahabatnya sewaktu di Amerika, namja berwajah cassanova Park Yoochun.

"Yo Yunho hyung! What's up man?" Yunho tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Yoochun~na ..." Mr Jung dan Seuh Yeong tersenyum dan menghampiri tempat tidur putranya.

"Bagaimana perasanmu heum? Maafkan appa Yunho~ya. Appa terlalu keras padamu. Dokter bilang keadaanmu sudah sangat membaik. Kalau jadi, besok kau sudah boleh pulang." Tutur Mr Jung dan mengacak surai brunette putranya.

"Maafkan eomma juga Yunnie." Seuh Yeong memeluk Yunho dan terisak.

"Oh, this moment just for family. Come on bro, we should go now from here." Seru Yoochun dan menggeret Changmin yang terlihat tidak rela meninggalkan Jaejoong bersama namja mesum macam Jung Yunho yang sekarang juga diakuinya sangat ahli mengelabui namja cantik itu.

.

.

.

Yunho termenung menatap keluar jendela kamarnya. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, sejak kecelakaan yang menimpanya. Yunho mengetahuinya, harapannya tentang Jaejoong bukanlah saudaranya pupus sudah. Hasil tes DNA itu telah menunjukkan segalanya.

Kim Jaejoong memang saudaranya, saudara seayah dengannya. Dan itu tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi. Namja tampan itu menghela nafas beratnya. Karena kecelakannya, bumonimnya tidak jadi mengirim Jaejoong ke London, dan Yunho bersyukur atas hal itu.

Cuup

Yunho tersentak saat tiba-tiba bibir hatinya dikecup seseorang.

"Jo –Joongie~ya ..." Jaejoong tersenyum dan duduk disamping Yunho.

"Alarm yang Joongie ciptakan kalau Yunnie mulai melamun lagi. Joongie tidak perlu menyelamatkan Jiji lagi. Karena dewa maut sekarang justru menyukai Yunnie. Jadi Yunnie tidak boleh melamun lagi. Arraseo!" Yunho terkekeh mendengar penuturan namja cantik yang sangat unik di hadapnnya ini. Bukankah Jaejoong terkenal sebagai mahasiswa yang sangat pandai dan pintar, tapi kenapa justru sangat polos dan menggemaskan menurut Yunho.

"Arraseo." Yunho menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya dan membelai puncak kepala namja bermata doe itu. mencium aroma favoritnya yang selalu memabukkan baginya.

'Aku tidak peduli kau mau menjelma sebagai siapa Joongie, bagiku kau adalah orang yang sangat berarti. Aku tidak perduli kau mau menjadi saudara tiriku, atau saudara kandungku, aku tidak peduli bahkan kalaupun kita saudara sedarah, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Selamanya ... saranghae Jaejoongie' Yunho memejamkan kedua matanya dan menikmati pelukan hangat yang selama ini selalu menenangkan hatinya.

'aku tidak akan menyembunyikan perasannku lagi. Aku akan membuat semua orang tau bahwa Jung Yunho sangat mencintai Kim Jaejoong.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**Ada yang masih menanti gia dan FF ini? Maaf terlalu lama update, gia terkena syndrome jadi reader di fandom sebelah (bleach anime) dan tiba-tiba blank mo nulis lanjutan ff. Tapi semoga ceritanya g semakin kacau. Tetap bisa dinikmati. Dan tetap Lanjut^^dan Minal aidzin walfaidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin ^^ udah lewat yah ^_^..**

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah reviw, follow n fav :

**SimviR**

**Dipa Woon**

**Vic89**

**RedsXiah**

**kim ana kumu**

**Ayy88fish**

**kiana**

**ajid yunjae**

**JejeSavatore**

**KJhwang**

**Guest**

**oom. komariah .921**

**Kim Eun Seob**

**lipminnie**

**YunHolic**

**nin nina**

**zhe**

**Chris1004**

**Phoenix Emperor NippleJae**

**fuyu cassiopeia**

**fuyu cassiopeia**

**riska0122**

**princess yunjae**

**Dennis Park**

**Izcha RizcassieYJ**

**I love yunjae**

**kitybear**

**The Biggest Fan of Yunjae**

**Youleebitha**

**Diani Shim**

**vampireyunjae**

**BooJaejoongie is Mine**

**pumpkinsparkyumin**

**pumpkinsprakyumin**

**pumpkinsparkyumin**

**Casshipper Jung**

**Casshipper Jung**

**Casshipper Jung**

**Casshipper Jung**

**Aaliya Shim**

**magnaeris**

**hana sukie**

**Fha**

**RismaChunnie**

**Quirel in Quiris**

**Quiris in Quirel**

**Quiris in Quirel**

**Guest**

**Homin Shipper**

**Jenny**

**galangLeeray**

**Ranajj yjs**

**Guest**

**Eun Blingbling**

**Eun Blingbling**

**Eun Blingbling**


	6. Chapter 6

**Folly Of Love To My Brother Man**

**Title** : Folly Of Love to My Brother Man

**Author **: Giaoneesan aka Park Young Eun

**Pairing** : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

**Genre** : Yaoi-Family-complicated-Incest

**Rated** : T-M

**Lenght** : Chapters

_**Warning**__**:**_ no bashing, no flame, read, enjoy, and tinking that like or not. Kritik dan saran diterima dengan bahasa yang baik dan sopan.

.

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan setelah kecelakaan Yunho. Hubungannya dengan Jaejoong semakin dekat namun tidak dengan seorang namja bertubuh jangkung Shim Changmin. Yunho sedikit tercenung dengan perubahan sikap kedua orang tuanya. Entah ada angin apa, tapi Kim Seuh Yeong tampak sangat perhatian padanya, begitu juga dengan Appanya. Bukankah kedua orang tua itu sangat membencinya saat Yunho mengakui perasaannya yang mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Jaejoong?

Namun sekarang seolah Appa dan Eomma tirinya itu melupakan semuanya begitu saja. Ada yang tidak beres disini menurut Yunho.

"Tugasmu memberikan bunga, kau memberikan coklatnya, dan kalian membuka bannernya. Aku tidak mau tau, kali ini harus berhasil. Aku akan menyatakan cinta pada Joongie." Lamunan Yunho buyar saat tanpa sengaja mendengar rencana susunan Shim Changmin untuk menyatakan perasaan pada Jaejoongnya. Yunho mencibir dan memperhatikan serombongan orang sewaan namja jangkung itu.

Menjentikan jarinya, namja pemilik mata musang itu bangkit, dan berjalan menjauhi rombongan Changmin. Misinya sekarang adalah menggagalkan rencana besar namja itu.

.

.

.

"Jaejoong~ah!" mata doe itu berpindah teralih dari obyek fokusnya pada sosok namja tampan yang duduk di hadapannya. Yunho menatap sebuah sketsa yang baru saja digambar Jaejoong. kedua mata musangnya menilik, mencoba menilai hasil karya namja cantik itu.

"Kau menggambar design rumah?" jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Bagaimana menurut Yunnie? Ini rumah untuk eomma." Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. Apa Jaejoong ingin pergi bersama Seuh Yeong? Kenapa namja cantik ini hanya menyebut Eomma? Bukankah Appa Jung ada bersama keluarga Kim sekarang. Lalu apa Jaejoong juga tidak memikirkannya? Memikirkan dirinya Jung Yunho?

Namun mendadak mata musang Yunho terpaku saat melihat dari kejauhan Shim Changmin berjalan sambil membawa rombongannya. 'Aish! Harus bergerak cepat sekarang.' Melupakan pikiran aneh yang bersemayam di kepalanya, Yunho lantas membereskan pekerjaan Jaejoong yang berserakan di atas meja dan menarik tangan namja cantik itu.

"Yunnie, eodiga?"

"Ada yang ingin aku tunjukan padamu Boo. Kajja, kita harus cepat-cepat." Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya bingung. 'boo' apa itu? sejak kapan Yunho memanggilnya dengan nama aneh itu?

"Boo? Nuguya?" Yunho tersenyum masih menarik tangan Jaejoong membawanya sejauh mungkin dari jangkauan Changmin si namja tinggi itu.

"Panggilan yang baru kudapatkan untukmu. Bukankah kau sangat menyukai gajah? Kau tau majalah yang bergambar itu? nah itu mengingatkanku padamu, makanya aku memanggilmu boo yang artinya gajah." Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti, mencoba membayangkan majalah yang dimaksud Yunho.

Hah

Yunho mengerling Jaejoong yang juga terlihat mengatur nafasnya yang terengah. "Gwenchana? Apa kau lelah?" Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya dan mengangguk. Yunho merasa bersalah atas hal itu, tapi paling tidak rencana pertamanya sudah berhasil, dan Changmin pasti sekarang kebingunagn mencari keberadaan Jaejoong yang telah menghilang dari lingkup kampus. Jaejoong semakin terlihat kesal melihat namja disampingnya justru mengulum senyum.

"Yah, Yunnie apa yang membuatmu tertawa?"

"Anieyo ... Joongie, kenapa kau hanya membuatkan sketsa rumah untuk eomma, lalu mana untukku, untuk appa juga? Kau tidak mebuatnya?" Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Andwenikayo! Joongie hanya ingin membalas apa yang tidak bisa Joongie lakukan untuk eomma selama ini." Bibir cherry itu melengkung membentuk senyuman. Yunho semakin tidak mengerti maksu pemuda berwajah menawan disampingnya.

**Ano oozora ni todoku made**

**I believe hitotsu no ashita he hey ... **

Dering ponsel Jaejoong mengejutkan kedua namja itu. Jaejoong merogoh ponselnya dan memekik begitu melihat call number yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Changminnie?"

Seet

Jaejoong terkejut begitu Yunho menyembar ponsel miliknya. "Waeyo? Changmin menelponku, pasti ada sesuatu yang penting yang akan dibicarakannya." Yunho menggigit bibir hatinya dan mengerutkan kening berfikir mencari alasan.

"Keuge ... Changmin hanya ingin meminjam mobilmu untuk berkencan dengan salah satu yeoja di kampus. Begitu .." Ucap Yunho dan tersenyum lima jari. Jaejoong menaikkan alisnya sambil mencebilkan bibir.

"Berarti Changmin sudah membohongiku. Dia pernah bilang tidak menyukai yeoja-yeoja di kampus dan sekarang dia mau berkencan dengan mereka? Padahal Changmin sendiri yang menyuruh Joongie bersikap acuh pada mereka. Huft! Dasar Shim Changmin pembohong."

YES!

Yunho berpaling kesamping dan tersenyum penuh kemenagan. 'Haha .. rasakan itu namja tiang listrik.' Seru Yunho penuh kepuasan.

Ohhh!

Yunho terlonjak saat melihat Jaejoong menatapnya dengan alis menyatu. Sejak kapan namja cute ini berpindah tempat duduk? Ahh dari jarak sedekat ini, Kim Jaejoong semakin tampak menawan.

"Apa yang membuat Yunnie tersenyum?" tanyanya sambil mengerjapkan kedua big doenya. Yunho nyengir dan menarik Jaejoong, merangkul pundak namja manis itu dan mendekatkan kepala mereka hingga saling bersandar. "Anya, eopseo. Ahh ... Joongie selalu nyaman untuk bersandar." Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk kemudian membalas rengkuhan Yunho, namja yang berstatus saudaranya itu. mereka bahkan melupakan sosok namja lain yang sepertinya sangat putus asa mencari target calon namjachingunya sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**Folly Of Love To My Brother Man**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

"Kami pulang ..."

Dua bersaudara itu melangkah masuk kedalam rumah dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Sesosok yeoja keluar dari ruang dapur dan tersenyum.

Yunho sedikit tercenung saat melihat reaksi Seuh Yeong yang tidak berkomentar dan justru terlihat bahagia. Tidakkah yeoja itu akan marah atau memukul Yunho karena telah lancang menyentuh putranya?

"Yunho, Joongie, sebaiknya kalian cepat masuk dan mandi. Eomma sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kalian." Seru Seuh Yeong riang. Jaejoong mengangguk semangat dan menarik tangan Yunho kelantai atas menuju kamar mereka yang bersebelahan.

.

.

.

"Yunnie, sedang apa?" tanya Jaejoong dan duduk disamping Yunho yang tengah menggigit ujung pensilnya. Keduanya baru saja selesai menyantap makan malam dan sekarang Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho yang tengah sibuk di kamar pribadinya.

"Menggambar rumah." Jaejoong terkikik membuat mata musang itu beralih menatap tajam sosok yang tengah menertawakannya.

"Apa ada yang lucu sehingga Joongie tertawa begitu?" Jaejoong menggeleng. "Yunnie, bukan mahasiswa seni, mana mungkin bisa membuat sketsa rumah. Lalu, untuk siapa rumah itu?

Bibir hati itu tersenyum. Yunho berpaling dan menatap wajah pemuda yang duduk disampingnya. Perlahan wajahnya mendekat, Yunho memiringkan kepalanya dan dalam hitungan detik bibir hatinya tepat menyentuh cherry lips itu.

Cup

Kedua mata doe Jaejoong saling mengerjap, ada raut kebingungan serta syok dalam wajah menawan itu. Sementara Yunho telah memejamkan kedua mata musangnya dan sibuk mengulum bibir merah yang senantiasa menggodanya.

Yunho melepas ciumannya dan menatap dalam sosok disampingnya. "Saranghae ..." Jaejoong terpaku dan mengerjapkan matanya semakin cepat.

"Yunnie, nuguya?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah polos. "Maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti Joongie." Jaejoong menghela nafas.

"Yunnie sedang jatuh cinta bukan?" Yunho mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Gadis itu satu kampus dengan kita? Apa dia dari fakultas yang sama denganmu? Seperti apa wajahnya? Apa dia cantik? Apa dia juga pintar? Apa dia seumuran dengan kita? Lalu apa orangnya baik? Apa dia juga perhatian? Apa di_"

Mppphhhhhh

HmmppcchhhhKK

Kembali Yunho meraup bibir cherry yang sedari tadi mengoceh hal-hal yang tidak penting dan justru membuatnya pusing. Ternyata Jaejoong benar-benar polos, tidakkah namja ini tau bahwa Yunho mengatakan kata itu dihadapannya karena kata itu memang untuknya?

Yunho terus memanggut bibir Jaejoong bergantian, tidak memperhatikan lawan mainnya yang sedari tadi mengerjapkan kedua matanya bingung dan mengerutkan kening tampak berfikir keras. Namun gerakan Yunho yang tiba-tiba meraih tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman itu membuat Jaejoong akhirnya memejamkan kedua mata doenya dan membalas ciuman namja bermata musang itu.

.

.

.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Kriet

Namja bertubuh jangkung itu terkejut saat mendapati Jaejoong tidak keluar dari kamar yang pintunya diketuk olehnya. Parahnya, namja berwajah cute itu justru membuka pintu kamar Yunho. Changmin menelan salivanya saat melihat sosok namja lain yang berdiri dibelakang Jaejoong dengan rambut acak-acakan serta tubuh yang memperlihatkan perut serta dada sixpack itu. Pikiran horor namja jangkung itu mulai berkelana.

"Joongie, k-kenapa kau ada di kamar dia?" Tanya Changmin tergagap. Jaejoong memicingkan matanya dan mengeructkan bibir kissabelnya sebelum berjalan melewati Changmin dan membanting pintu kamarnya. Yunho tersenyum lebar disertai sebuah seringai khas miliknya.

"Pagi Minnie ... " Sapa Yunho sembari menaik turunkan kedua alisnya dan meyeringai.

Blam

Changmin menutup kedua matanya saat pintu disampingnya menutup dengan kerasnya. 'Ada apa ini? Kenapa sikap Jaejoong jadi begitu? Apa salahku? Dan kenapa si beruang itu bersikap aneh juga tersenyum misterius, pasti ada sesuatu.' Ungkap Changmin sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Huft

Kesempatan menyatakan cinta pada Kim Jaejoong harus tertunda lagi. Changmin menatap nanar pintu bertuliskan 'Joongie room' sebelum berbalik dan berjalan dengan langkah gontai.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berulang kali melirik tajam kearah namja bertubuh Jangkung yang duduk disamping eommanya Seuh Yeong. Kejanggalan itu dirasakan wanita cantik berprofesi sebagai desainer itu hingga kakinya menyapa kaki suaminya Mr Jung dikolong meja, sementara Mr Jung sibuk membaca koran pagi sambil menikmati sarapan bersama.

"Yunnie, hari ini Joongie ingin naik motor saja bersama Yunnie ke kampus."

Ehem ..

Mr Jung berdehem pelan dan menutup korannya, menyeruput kopi sejenak dan menatap Changmin maupun Jaejoong bergantian serta memberi deatglare karena melihat Yunho yang selalu terkikik. "Apa Joongie dan Changmin ada masalah?" seru Mr Jung dan Changmin yang sedari tadi menundukkan wajahnya langsung melihat kearah Jaejoong yang mempoutkan bibir cherrynya.

"Appa, Changminnie benar-benar keterlaluan. Kata Yunnie kemarin Changmin menghubungi Joongie karena ingin meminjam mobil untuk mengajak kencan yeoja di kampus. Changmin sudah membohongiku, padahal dulu Changmin yang melarang agar tidak percaya yeoja-yeoja di kampus tapi sekarang Changmin begitu. Pembohong!" Adu jaejoong dan membuat Kim Seuh Yeong maupun Mr Jung mengangguk mengerti, sementara Changmin terbelalak dan tidak percaya.

Jung Yunho, namja itu sibuk mengelus punggung Jaejoong sambil memakan sepotong sandwich tuna buatan umma Kim.

"Sebaiknya kalian segera berbaikan sebelum terlambat." Changmin dan Yunho saling mendeatglare satu sama lain dan mengalihkan perhatian pada Mr Jung. "Apa maksud Appa? Yunho tidak mengerti."

"Joongie akan berangkat ke London besok lusa." Ucap Seuh Yeong sukses membuat Yunho menyemburkan air kewajah Changmin yang duduk dihadapannya. Jaejoong mengambil tissue dan membersihkan mulut Yunho.

"M –mwo ...? maksud eomma?" Seuh Yeong dan Mr Jung tersenyum misterius. Changmin dan Yunho saling berpandangan sebelum kembali menatap Jaejoong yang tersenyum manis pada kedua orang tuanya. Yunho benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud semua ini. Ada apa sebenarnnya? Untuk apa Jaejoong ke London? Bukankah kemarin sudah jelas bahwa Jaejoong tidak jadi berangkat? Lalu kenapa sekarang berubah lagi?

"Appa, bisakah jelaskan apa maksud semua ini?"

"Nanti kau juga akan tau Yunho~ya ... benar kan Joongie." Jaejoong mengangguk sementara Changmin mengehela nafas dalam. Ternyata waktunya telah tiba.

**.**

**.**

**Folly Of Love To My Brother Man**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

Yunho benar-benar merasa bingung. Ada apa sebenarnya? Untuk apa sekarang ia harus menggunakan jas hitam dan semua pakaian serba hitam, bahkan ibu tirinya juga menggunakan hangbok resmi. Siapa yang meninggal? Jujur Yunho tidak tau apa-apa. Wajah menawan Jaejoong juga terlihat sedih.

"Oh, Changminnie ... kau juga ikut mengantar?" seru Jaejoong setelah selesai membenarkan dasi hitam dileher Yunho. Disana seorang namja berpostur tinggi dengan kacamata hitam membingkai wajah kekanakannya serta tubuhnya yang kini bersandar pada bibir pintu. Namja jangkung itu tersenyum dan melangkah masuk kekamar Yunho.

"Tentu saja aku harus ikut. Ini acara penting bukan? Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk Joongie." Yunho mendengus keras membuat Jaejoong terkikik dan Changmin menautkan garis matanya.

"Apa semuanya sudah siap?" tanya Seuh Yeong yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menatap semua wajah yang ada dalam ruangan. Jaejoong mengangguk dan berjalan menghampiri yeoja itu. " Ini adalah hari terakhir kau bisa mengunjunginya, jadi berdoalah yang baik nantinya dan jangan mengecewakannya, arraseo." Wajah imut dan menawan itu kembali mengangguk.

Jaejoong berbalik dan meraih pergelangan tangan Yunho serta Changmin mengait lengan kedua namja berkharisma itu dan membawanya keluar dari kamar.

.

.

.

Yunho menatap penuh tanda tanya sebuah tempat pemakaman yang ditumbuhi begitu banyak rumput ilalang yang menjulang tinggi serta berbagai dedaunan yang tengah mengering. Makam siapa ini?

Jaejoong berjalan maju dan bersujud memberikan hormat pada makam itu, meletakkan sebuket bunga lili dan menyentuh nisan bertuliskan sebuah nama yang sangat asing bagi Yunho.

"Annyeong ... "

Hanya kata itulah yang keluar dari bibir cherry Jaejoong, selebihnya namja indah itu hanya menunduk dalam. Yunho ingin melangkah maju, namun tangan Changmin menghalanginya. Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat namja jangkung itu menggeleng. "Dia sedang berdoa." Meskipun Yunho tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari semua pertanyaannya, tapi ia sangat tau arti dari ekspresi wajah Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu terlihat sedih.

Mr Jung menghampiri Yunho. "Appa akan menjelaskan semuanya, tapi tidak sekarang." Senyum yang terlontar dari pria paruh baya itu sedikit menenangkan Yunho, ia mengangguk mengerti dan balas tersenyum.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang dari pemakaman, Jaejoong tertidur dibahu Yunho, serta kedua tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman hangat Changmin serta Yunho.

.

.

.

Changmin sudah pulang kerumahnya, Jaejoong tertidur dengan damai dikamarnya. Sementara Yunho, Seuh Yeong dan Mr Jung duduk diruang keluarga dengan secangkir teh masing-masing. Yunho masih terdiam menunggu apa yang disampaikan oleh appanya nanti perihal makam, Jaejoong, serta kepergiannya ke London besok pagi.

"Jaejoong bukan saudaramu Yunho~ya ..." Ucap Seuh Yeong dan tersenyum. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya sedikit tidak paham dengan maksud kata-kata dari ibu tirinya itu. Tunggu, bukan saudara? Apa maksudnya itu? Mr Jung mengangguk.

"Kau tau Kim Junsu? Dia sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Saat kau koma karena kecelakaan dulu, kau kehilangan banyak darah. Junsu dan Jaejoong sama-sama mendonorkan darah mereka. Apa kau tau siapa yang memiliki golongan darah yang cocok denganmu?" Yunho menggeleng dengan kerutan masih tercetak dikeningnya karena keheranan.

"Junsu~ya. Dia adalah saudaramu yang sebenarnya." Saut Seuh Yeong dan tersenyum.

"Mwo? Tapi ... tes DNA itu? bukankah Jaejoong tidak ..." Yunho teringat pada hasil tes DNA yang pernah dilakukan Junsu untuk mendapat kepastian apakah Jaejoong benar anak yang hilang itu. Tapi bukankah hasilnya negative? Lalu kenapa sekarang berubah lagi? Yunho benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Yunho~ya, Kau bilang kalau kau mencintai Joongie bukan? Eomma akan sangat bahagia kalau kau bisa menjadikan dia pendamping hidupmu." Ucap seuh Yeong dengan lembut. Mr Jung mengangguk dan menatap putranya.

"Jika kau bisa bersama dengan Joongie, ia pasti tidak akan pergi dari keluarga ini. Ia akan tinggal bersama kita selamanya. Besok Joongie akan menemui eomma kandungnya di London, aku sangat takut ia tidak kembali. Karena itulah, kami ingin memintamu untuk menemani Joongie berangkat ke London dan membawanya pulang kembali ke Seoul." Yunho tidak mampu berkata-kata, pikirannya masih linglung. Ia masih memikirkan apa tes DNA waktu tertukar atau bagaimana?

Seet

Yunho terkejut saat ibu tirinya bersimpuh dihadapannya dan menyentuh tangannya.

"Yunho~ya, eomma mohon. Menikahlah dengan Joongie ..."

Deg

Yunho terdiam dan mengerjapkan kedua mata musangnya. Ini bahkan terasa seperti mimpi. Namja itu ingin berteriak dan bersorak, tapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu didalam hatinya yang terasa menjanggal. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dan diketahuinya. "Lalu makam siapa yang dikunjungi Joongie tadi siang? Itu bukan makam ibu kandungnya?" Seuh Yeong menggeleng. "Itu adalah makam ayah Jaejoong." Yunho terdiam dan tampak berfikir.

"Aku akan mengantar Joongie ke London dan aku juga yang akan membawanya pulang kerumah kita." Seuh Yeong bangkit dan langsung memeluk Yunho. Sementara Mr Jung tersenyum bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**Folly Of Love To My Brother Man**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

Shim Changmin, namja bertubuh tinggi itu menghela nafas berat saat kedua obsidiannya menatap sosok pria cantik yang selama ini sangat dikaguminya kini telah bersanding dengan orang lain. Ditatapnya sosok Kim Jaejoong yang tengah tersenyum dalam rengkuhan namja tampan dan manly Jung Yunho.

Ini hanya sebuah pesta kecil yang dihadiri oleh dua orang dewasa Kim Seuh Yeong dan Mr Jung, Changmin sendiri dan Park Yoochun. Sebuah pesta pertunangan dadakan yang dibuat oleh keluarga Jung sebelum melepas namja berwajah menawan bernama Joongie itu kembali kesisi orang tua kandungnya. Namja yang mampu membuat siapa saja tersenyum bila berada didekatnya.

Changmin menjabat tangan Yunho dengan tatapan penuh arti yang dibalas senyuman dibibir hati itu. "Jaga dia baik-baik." Ucap Changmin dengan berbisik. Yunho mengangguk dan beralih menatap Jaejoong disampingnya yang mengerjapkan mata.

Pesta yang hanya berlanngsung dua jam itu akhirnya berakhir, Yunho dan Changmin juga Yoochun mengangkat kopor dan tas yang akan dibawa ke London nantinya. Seuh Young tidak melepaskan Jaejoong dari pelukannya membuat bibir cherry menawan itu melontarkan cebilan. "Eomma lepaskan Joongie, nafas Joongie sesak. Eomma tenang saja, Joongie tidak akan pergi lama-lama hanya menjenguk eomma di London." Seuh Yeong mengangguk. Mr Jung juga memeluk tubuh kecil itu penuh sayang.

.

.

.

**2 Years Later**

Yunho menatap sosok yang terbaring disampingnya tanpa sehelai benangpun. Namja berwajah cantik sekaligus tampan sehingga membuatnya terkesan indah diwaktu bersamaan. Kim Jaejoong, pasangan hidupnya setelah enam bulan yang lalu keduanya resmi mengingkat janji.

"Mianhe .. maaf karena aku telah membohongimu Joongie." Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong dan bangkit dari kasur menimbulkan bunyi berderit. Namja tampan itu berjalan menghampiri balkon dan menatap ribuan lampu jalan yang berkilauan seperti berlian malam. Beban itu sudah dipendamnya selama dua tahun ini, semenjak pertemuanya dengan namja bermarga Kim yang lain selain Joongienya. Sebuah kenyataan yang ditutupnya rapat-rapat, kenyataan yang hanya diketahuinya bersama namja lain benama Kim Junsu. Appa dan eomma tirinya tidak mengetahui apapun dan tidak akan pernah.

Yunho menengak segelas wine dan menerawang. Menutup kedua mata musangnya dan membayangkan kejadian dua tahun yang lalu saat ia dan Jaejoong bertemu dengan Kim Junsu di sebuah kota yang memiliki menara jam besar didalamnya. Sebuah kota yang indah bernama London.

* * *

**London, Inggris**

**2 years ago**

"Jae hyung! Yunho~ya, kajja eomma sudah menunggu di rumah." Kim Junsu langsung menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membiarkan Yunho menggelengkan kepala serta menghela nafas saat harus menggeret kopor juga barang-barang bawaan Jaejoong.

Setelah tiga puluh menit melewati perjalanan dengan bibir cherry yang tidak berhenti berceloteh serta menatap kagum pemandangan yang dilihatnya lewat kaca mobil milik Junsu, ketiga orang itu akhirnya sampai didepan sebuah rumah besar dan megah dengan halaman luas dan dikelilingi pohon maple.

Jaejoong tidak mampu berkata apa-apa saat melihat sosok tubuh wanita yang terbaring diatas tempat tidur dengan bantuan berbagai alat medis. Namja cantik itu berjalan mendekati ranjang, dengan pelahan disentuhnya tangan yang terpasang selang infus itu.

"Eomma sudah tidak sadarkan diri selama lebih dari sebulan. Beliau sudah terlalu lelah menunggu anaknya pulang hyung. Eomma masih bertahan karena ingin melihat wajah putranya, karena itulah kami membiarkannya tetap hidup meskipun dengan bantuan alat-alat itu." ujar Junsu menjelaskan.

"Eomma .. irreona .." panggil Jaejoong lirih.

Deg

Junsu terpekik saat melihat jemari sosok yang terbaring itu mulai bergerak dengan pelahan. Yunho juga terperanggah dan menatap kagum. Perlahan kedua hasel gelap itu terbuka dan sebuah senyuman terukir dibalik tabung pernafasan.

Junsu menarik tangan Yunho dan membawanya keluar dari kamar, sehingga meninggalkan dua orang berstatus anak dan ibu itu.

Yunho meletakkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menatap tajam namja yang duduk dihadapannya. Sementara Kim Junsu melontarkan wajah datarnya seolah tidak ada apa-apa.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku, apa benar kau adalah saudaraku yang sebenarnya? Apa tes DNA waktu itu benar tertukar? Apa Joongie benar-benar tertukar denganmu?" Junsu tidak menjawab, namun justru membuang muka. Yunho berdecak dan menarik tangan Junsu, ia menatap tajam wajah pemuda itu.

"Katakan padaku apa yang kau sembunyikan Kim Junsu."

"Tes DNA itu benar dan tidak sedikitpun terdapat kesalahan atau tertukar." Seakan tercekat, Yunho langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

"MWO? La-lalu apa? Kenapa? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Bisakah kau diam dan bersikap biasa?" Yunho menggeleng dan menekan kedua pelipisnya. Bagaimana bisa pemuda didepannya ini bersikap tenang dan menyuruhnnya bersikap biasa? Ini menyangkut hidupnya? Tentang namja yang berstatus tunangannya, bahkan seseorang yang sekarang sedang sekarat didalam salah satu kamar di rumah besar itu.

"Kim Jaejoong memang bukan putra eomma yang hilang." Yunho menggeleng dengan mulut yang terbuka serta menutup tanpa ucapan. Ia terlalu syok dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Cepat jelaskan padaku!" Junsu menghela nafasnya.

"Berapa kali kubilang, tes DNA itu benar negative, Kim Jaejoong tidak tertukar dengankku, dia bukan putra kandung eomma yang hilang dan dia adalah saudara seayahmu Yunho ssi !" Yunho terduduk lemas. "Wae? Kenapa kau membohongi semua orang? Kenapa kau bilang Jaejoong adalah anak yang tertukar itu. WAE?" Junsu menutup kedua matanya, hal itu membuat sebutir air mata jatuh dari kelopak matanya.

Hik

"Aku terpaksa melakukan itu. semuanya demi eomma. Dia sudah tidak tertolong, kau lihat tadi? Hanya dengan sentuhan dan panggilan Jae hyung, eomma membuka matanya dan tersenyum. Aku ..."

"Kau membuatku menikahi saudaraku sendiri!" Junsu menggeleng dan menunduk.

"Mianhe ..." Yunho menyandarkan kepalanya, ia menggigit kuat bibir hatinya. Setelah semua masalah clear, kenapa sekarang justru beban baru timbul dalam hidupnya.

Bruuk

"Yunho~ya, aku mohon jangan beritahukan hal ini pada siapapun, aku ingin eomma sembuh. Hanya eomma yang kupunya. Bukankah kau mencintai Jae hyung? Anggapalah bahwa dia memang bukan saudaramu dan aku mohon rahasiakan hal ini dari siapapun." Yunho benar-benar ingin berteriak sekarang. Kenapa semuanya menjadi rumit seperti ini?

"Berjanjilah padaku Yunho~ya, kalau kau tidak akan pernah mengungkapkan rahasia ini."

"Siapa yang mendonorkan darah padaku saat aku kecelakaan dulu? Dan dimana sebenarnya anak yang tertukar denganmu itu?"

"Anak itu sudah mati. Dua jam setelah kelahirannya. Saat itu seorang suster yang melihat ibumu menukar bayinya dengan Jae hyung, merasa tidak tega. Meskipun telah diancam ibumu, akhirnya ia tetap menukar kembali kedua bayi itu. Tapi miris, anak eommaku meninggal. Karena tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana suster mengambil bayi dari panti asuhan atau diriku sendiri dan meletakkan dalam keranjang bayi milik eomma." Junsu berhenti dan menelan salivanya.

"Dan yang mendonorkan darah padamu dulu adalah ... Jae hyung. Kami sama-sama diambil darahnya, aku mengatakan pada Jae hyung bahwa kau akan marah kalau tau jae hyung mendonorkan darahnya untukmu. Dia menyetujui untuk berbohong pada semua orang setelahnya karena takut kau marah nantinya." Jelas Junsu dan semakin menundukkan wajahnya.

Arrgghh!

Yunho menjambak rambutnya, bahkan air bening tiba-tiba mengalir melewati kelopak matanya. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya. Ia tau bagaimana polosnya Jaejoong, namja itu akan menuruti perkataan orang lain tanpa berfikir panjang, meskipun itu sebuah kebohongan sekalipun. Tapi jika ia menjelaskan kenyataan yang sesungguhnya, maka Jaejoong akan pergi dari sisinya. Ia tidak akan pernah memiliki namja itu seutuhnya.

Andwe!

Yunho menggeleng, sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu. Hanya ia yang boleh menjaga dan melindungi serta berdiri disamping Kim Jaejoong. Entah dorongan dari mana atau bisikan dari iblis, Yunho mengambil sebuah keputusan pada akhirnya.

"Kim Junsu, berjanjilah sampai mati kau tidak akan pernah membocorkan rahasia ini." Ucap Yunho penuh keyakinan.

.

.

.

* * *

Grep

Yunho tersenyum saat merasakan sepasang tangan melingkar diperut sixpacknya.

"Yunnie tidak tidur?" tanya suara merdu itu, Yunho berbalik dan menatap mata doe itu dengan dalam, mengelus lembut wajah putih tanpa cacat dihadapannya.

Cuup

Jaejoong megerucutkan bibirnya saat Yunho mencuri start lagi dalam setiap adegan kissingnya.

"Kau ingin aku menyerangmu lagi eum?" Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk, membuat Yunho terkekeh. "It's Okey, No problem. Kajja!" Jaejoong menutup kedua matanya begitu bibir hati itu mulai bergerilya di sekitar lehernya, memberikan gigitan dan tanda-tanda kepemilikan dimana-mana. Bibir hati itu mulai meluaskan jajahannya hingga menyentuh benda merah muda pada kedua pucuk dada Jaejoong, menghisapnya dan mengulumnya bergantian.

Arkkkhh!

Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar saat merasakan sesuatu bergerak menusuk tubuh bawahnya. Yunho mengangkat tubuh kecil itu dalam pelukannya dan membawanya kembali menuju tempat tidur tanpa melepaskan pagutannya, menikmati cherry lips namja yang telah resmi menjadi pasangan hidupnya untuk selamanya.

Suara desahan dan erangan kembali merayap dan menggema dalam ruangan berhias lampu dengan cahaya temaram itu. Mengacuhkan sebuah rahasia yang tidak akan pernah terungkapkan, serta sebuah hubungan yang tidak akan pernah termaafkan didunia maupun diakhirat. Sebuah hubungan yang terjalin diantara mahkluk berjenis kelamin sama dan terikat dalam tali persaudaraan.

**.**

**Folly Of Love To My Brother Man**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Hah!

Finally ending juga ff ini. Setelah mencari ilham dimana-mana. Gia tetap pada komitmen awal bahwa YUNJAE itu INCEST...

Ini adalah ff pertama yang gia tulis dilembaran-lembaran kertas sebelum gia punya PC. FF yang gia tulis sembunyi-sembunyi sambil kerja dan selalu disembunyiin kalau lihat Leader keliling line. Bahkan ketahuan pada akhirnya saat baru selesai chapter 1 dan gia diomelin hahaha .. tp untunglah, gia udah punya lepi sendiri, jadi bisa bebas nulis sekarang. Bermodal nekad gia publis Ff ini, karena itulah banyak kata-kata tidak baku dan amburadul di chapter 1. Maaf atas itu ^^

Hmm ... karena ini chp terakhir, gia ingin meyapa semua teman2 reader yang sudah bersusah2 follow, fav, dan reviw di FF ini.

**Terimakasih untuk orang2 yang beramal bikin gia tersenyum:**

**Vic89**

**Youleebitha**

**Guest**

**yoon HyunWoon**

**EMPEROR-NUNEO**

**lipminnie**

**vampireyunjae**

**YunHolic**

**magnaeris**

**park jisung**

**Hyemi park**

**kim eun neul**

**RismaChunnie**

**vea**

**hyo jin**

**Casshipper Jung**

**The Biggest Fan of YunJae**

**KJhwang**

**Redsxiah**

**Dipa Woon**

**SimviR**

**Kim Eun Seob**

**dianes**

**Guest**

**Juuunchan**

**kim ana kumu**

**zhe**

**fuyu cassiopeia**

**NaraYuuki**

**liu13769**

**Jung Eunhee**

**Choi Hyun Gi**

**pumkinsparkyumin**

**JungJaema**

**Dennie Park**

**Aaliya Shim**

**z-know**

**missy84**

**fanblyyunppa**

**novitawahyuu**

**farla 23**

**Princess yunjae**

**Bingu TOP**

**See you next time in other ff ^^ ... **


End file.
